


Concurrence

by whiteroses77



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce comes to Metropolis to survey Lex’s newest enterprise, but what other things is he going to find?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Concurrence 1/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,452  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce comes to Metropolis to survey Lex’s newest enterprise, but what other things is he going to find?

~B~

It was midnight; he was waiting on the rooftop of the Daily Planet building. He stared at the full moon that seemed to fill up half of the sky; his back was to Lexcorp tower. He knew it would not be long before he would know he was here. 

He didn’t hear him arrive but he felt his presence beside him. He complimented, “You are good.”

He could hear the smile in Superman’s voice, “I’ve had a lot of practise.” He stayed silent, and Superman asked, “Do you want to tell me why you are in Metropolis, Batman?” 

Batman turned and faced him, “I am here out of courtesy. This is your city. I expect the same if you ever visit Gotham. I will be conducting some business here in the next few days. I don’t want you to interfere.”

Superman narrowed his gaze in question, “What kind of business?”

“A prominent Gotham citizen is coming here for a meeting with the CEO of Lexcorp tomorrow. I intend to keep him safe.”

Superman frowned, “You think he might be in danger?”

He tipped his head, “You have warned me about Lex Luthor in the past, I take your concerns seriously.”

The Kryptonian nodded along, and asked, “Who is this prominent citizen?”

Batman revealed, “His name is Bruce Wayne, have you heard of him?”

Superman sounded amused when he answered, “Yes I have, but from what I hear he hasn’t got a head for business so why is he meeting Luthor himself?”

Batman unconsciously pinched his lips in displeasure, “It is for his children’s foundation not Wayne Enterprises.”

“He has asked you to be his bodyguard?” Superman inquired.

“No, he doesn’t know a thing.”

Superman bit his lip in mirth, and Batman realised the implication of that sentence. He hadn’t seen fit to reveal his identity to Superman since their first collaboration. Even so, it stung a little to find himself the source of scorn by someone like Superman. He bristled and said lowly, “As I said this is Gotham business so you keep out of it.”

“As long as Gotham business doesn’t affect Metropolis citizens, I will.” Superman agreed.

Batman nodded then he shot out his line and headed back to base.

~*~

Lex Luthor offered his hand and Bruce Wayne shook it. He smiled at him vapidly, “Here’s to working together on this project, Lex.”

Lex told him smoothly, “Of course, Bruce, with your kind contributions and Wayne Enterprise’s R&D input, we could be saying goodbye to childhood illnesses for good.”

Bruce glanced at his watch distractedly, “Oh, look at that, it’s almost time for my three martini lunch.”

Lex smiled condescendingly, “Oh we wouldn’t want you to miss that, would we? However, Bruce, I have arranged for a little press conference. We can’t miss out on some good publicity can we?”

He thought, of course, you can’t, Lex. But Bruce sighed, “Oh, very well, if it’s for the children.” 

~*~

Bruce followed Lex out into Lexcorp’s foyer. There was a podium there, and a sea of reporters already assembled. 

Then Lex approached the podium and proceeded to explicate the details of their new project, to research, test, and then give to the world a machine that was to detect, pinpoint, and then eradicate the most serious diseases that affect young children. Bruce stood to one side and tried to appear as ornamental as he could. 

When Luthor had made gestures towards Wayne Enterprises to get involved in this project, Bruce had been apprehensive, especially after Superman’s warnings in the past. However he accepted those advances for two reasons, one if Lex’s aim was genuine it could be an incredible gift to the world and two if he wasn’t, Bruce needed to find out what he was up to, the best way to do that was being on the inside.

He gazed out at the crowd of reporters; they were all jotting down notes and sound bites from Luthor’s speech. All but one, who simply observed the proceedings, his eyes keenly focused on Luthor through the lenses of his black framed glasses. But then he saw the reporter’s attention shift to Bruce himself, as he studied him in return.

Bruce was used to reporters but they rarely focused their full attention on him and Bruce preferred it that way. As Luthor ended his speech, he called for questions. 

The handsome bespectacled reporter called out, “Mr Luthor, can you explain this partnership. Surely, Lexcorp or Wayne Enterprises have enough funds and scientists to execute this project individually and solely.”

Bruce thought, ‘clever man’ that was his own thoughts as well. It was one of the reasons he didn’t trust Lex. He would have thought Lex Luthor would relish the undivided glory if this project succeeded.

Lex smiled down arrogantly, “The feat we are trying to pull off is beyond anything Earth’s scientists have ever attempted. I am not ashamed to reveal that Wayne Enterprise’s participation is paramount to Lexcorp’s success.”

He saw the reporter’s eyes narrow, and Bruce concurred silently, ‘Yes, you are right, it is the truth but with enough ambiguity to not actually explain anything.’

Luthor moved on, answering the other reporter’s meaningless questions, and Bruce waited for it all to be over.

~*~

As Lex courted the press, Bruce wandered the halls of Lexcorp. He came across the entrance to the labs where the project was to be staged. He opened the door and was just about to step inside, when he saw the unit of black ops agents guarding a doorway further down. 

Suddenly he was grasped and pulled away from the doorway and pushed back against the corridor wall. Bruce instinctively let his body relax; Bruce Wayne had to appear as if he couldn’t fight his way out of a paper bag. He stared in shock at seeing the reporter from before pinning him to the wall with what felt like most of his body weight. 

The reporter manoeuvred still holding him there, and glanced around the corner into the labs and then ducked away again. Then the man gazed at him, so close, pressed up against him, Bruce swallowed as the reporter’s eyes twinkled at him through his lenses. The reporter whispered, “Hi.”

Bruce’s reply was a surprised, “Hello.”

The brunet pulled back, and then grasped Bruce’s arm and pulled him along back the way he had come from. Bruce asked, “What is going on, Mr…?”

As they got closer to the more public areas of Lexcorp, the black haired reporter introduced himself, “Kent, Clark Kent, and you really don’t want to be caught back there believe me.”

Bruce was intrigued by this man, who seemed to understand a lot more than most other people did. However, he asked innocuously, “Why I only wanted to see where the project would be worked on. What is the problem?”

They returned to the foyer, and Clark Kent explained, “The concept of your project is worthy but you can’t take Lex Luthor at face value. Sneaking off down into his labs alone can be dangerous for your health.”

Bruce was going to ask more but he saw Lex approaching and so he chuckled, “Whatever you say, Mr Kent.”

Lex came to a stop beside them. He said almost playfully, “So Brucie, I see you have met my great nemesis, Mr Kent here.” Lex reached out and squeezed Clark Kent’s shoulder gently and Clark tensed slightly. Lex continued, “Are you trying to warn Mr Wayne here what a bad man I am?”

Clark stepped out of Lex’s reach, and spoke to Bruce, “I hope you don’t regret starting this project, Mr Wayne, for your sake.”

Then he walked away. Bruce noticed how Lex smiled after Mr Kent’s retreating figure. Then Lex turned to him and invited, “Dinner tonight, best restaurant in Metropolis?”

Bruce nodded, “You are on.”

~*~

The food was good and conservation pleasant enough. Bruce and Lex were halfway through their meal when Bruce decided the time was right for some digging. He chuckled lightly, “So tell me the situation with your nemesis.”

Lex’s lip curled, “Mr Kent works for the Daily Planet. His office window actually looks out towards Lexcorp. He is obsessed with bringing me down.”

“Bring you down? 

“He thinks I’m always up to something. That I have an ulterior motive for everything I do, even when it is to benefit mankind.”

He tittered and asked jokingly, “There’s not something I should know about our project is there, Lex?” 

His dining companion denied, “Not at all, Bruce. He’s just convinced that I’m some sort of devil.”

Bruce took a sip of wine, “What would put that into his head.” He chuckled, “Unless it’s true?”

Lex laughed lightly, “Bad break-up.”

Bruce almost choked on his wine, “You and Kent were…?”

Lex pinched his lips wittingly, “Let’s just say we were very close friends.”

Bruce leered, “Why Lex, I had no idea you were that way inclined.”

His companion shrugged, “Maybe a man like you wouldn’t understand but what can I say, this devil couldn’t resist the ravishing young angel.” 

Bruce wondered, Clark Kent was definitely handsome but ravishing…? 

Lex continued, “Now he wants to see me behind bars.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, “However you don’t have any hard feelings against him?”

Lex smirked and sipped his wine, “Not against him, no.”

~*~ 

The following day, Bruce decided to pay Mr Kent a visit. The receptionist at the Daily Planet gave him directions to Clark Kent’s office. Bruce followed them before knocking on the reporter’s office door. A voice called out telling him to come in, and as he entered, he saw the double desk, Kent at one end and a very attractive brunette at the other. 

They both turned to look at the same time, the woman raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Bruce Wayne, to what do we owe this honour?”

Clark leaned back in his chair and stated, “He’s mine, Lane.”

Bruce recognised the name, Lois Lane she was the one who the rest of the press had dubbed Superman’s girl. She gave Clark a knowing smile over their adjacent computer screens, then she turned back to Bruce and said with teasing amusement, “Is that true, Bruce, are you his?”

Clark had a glint in his eye as he reprimanded, “Down girl!”

Lois laughed, and stood up and she grabbed her bag; she put it over her shoulder and told Clark, “I’m going for a coffee. I’ll bring you back something cold to help you cool off after Mr Wayne’s visit.” 

She eyed him lecherously as she walked past. Then she left the office.

Clark shook his head but he had a smile on his lips, “Ignore her she thinks she’s a comedienne.”

Bruce chuckled, “So does that make you the straight man?”

Mr Kent cocked an eyebrow, “Very funny, Mr Wayne.”

Bruce realised his innuendo and licked his lips. He glanced at the window and walked towards it. He peered out. He spoke without turning around, “So Lex was correct, your window does overlook Lexcorp.”

Clark stood up, and walked over and joined him by the window. He braced one hand and leaned slightly against the wall next to the window jamb. He asked, “You’ve been talking to Lex Luthor about me?”

Bruce turned and glanced at him, “He told me a few things; he said that this window looked out towards his building.”

Kent nodded and motioned out of the window.

“He said you were obsessed with putting him behind bars.”

He shrugged, “I would like him to pay for his sins, yes.”

He revealed, “And he told me you and he was lovers once upon a time.”

Clark raised both eyebrows, and answered, “So that’s what he told you, huh?”

“Yes that’s what he told me, so is it true?”

Kent’s eyes swept down Bruce’s body and back up again and then he held his gaze. He murmured, “Why… are you ‘interested’ Mr Wayne?” 

There was an underlying confidence to this man that Bruce found very appealing; however, this wasn’t why he came here. He smiled and told him, “Right now I’m more interested in knowing if your determination to bring Luthor down is caused by a hostile split or not.” 

Kent pursed his generous lips, “Our split as you call it was caused by me finding out about things Lex never wanted me to know, because he knew I would never go along with them.”

Bruce was impressed, he asked wryly, “So your ethics overrode your love?”

Clark tilted his head and smiled, “You like that?”

He returned the smile, “It’s a good thing to know about someone.”

Clark revealed, “Another thing you should know is, while we can see Lexcorp; Luthor can see us.”

Bruce’s eyes widened at the knowledge, his instinct was to turn to look however his focus was on Clark Kent as Clark leaned all the way in and kissed him full on the mouth. 

Bruce groaned against his soft sweet lips and he couldn’t resist opening them for a deeper kiss. Clark hummed and he cupped Bruce’s nape with one hand and played his tongue against his. Damn he was a good - no, he was an excellent kisser. 

They pulled away slowly, and he thought ‘wow’. 

Then Bruce licked at his own lips, he cleared his throat and asked, “Was that to make your ex jealous?”

Clark shook his head, and said seriously, “No, it was to give you a reason for being over here. You don’t want Lex knowing the real reason.”

Bruce narrowed his gaze, “What reason might that be?”

“You know that Luthor is up to something. You wondered if I knew anything that could help you.”

He asked, “Do you?”

Clark strode over to his desk, jotted down a note. He offered Bruce the piece of paper. “Come by my place tonight, and we will see.”

Bruce reached out, took it and glanced at it, it read, 3-D, 344 Clinton Street. He nodded, “I will see you there.” 

Then he headed for the door. He couldn’t help running his tongue over his lips again, capturing the lingering taste there. He glanced back at Clark as he opened the door, and saw that Clark was watching him intently. 

Then Lois Lane re-entered, with a coffee cup and a soft drink on a tray. She glanced between them and bit her lip, “I think I should’ve brought you more ice, Smallville.”

Bruce bid them farewell, “I will see you later, Mr Kent. Goodbye, Ms Lane.” 

And he continued his journey. 

~*~

It would be simple to break into Lexcorp and investigate Lex’s plans first hand. However, he always preferred to have all his bases covered, to know all the facts he could before setting out to do something. Clark Kent seemed to have plenty of experience dealing with Luthor. If that could assist Batman, he had to find out.

Also, it didn’t hurt that Bruce found Mr Kent fascinating. 

Bruce arrived at Mr Kent’s apartment in the evening. He knocked on the door and it was quickly answered by a casually dressed Clark Kent. He was wearing blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. Bruce noticed how the t-shirt was perfectly filled out, revealing a fit body that his three piece suit that he had been wearing earlier had disguised. 

Bruce knew he wasn’t as superficial as he acted in public however; he was surprised that such a sight could make Mr Kent even more… interesting. For once, he was perfectly happy to use his façade to say what he really thought. He complimented, “I’m beginning to understand even more what Mr Luthor saw in you.”

Clark eyed him and smiled. Bruce moved forward into Clark’s personal space and he captured his lips and kissed him. Clark didn’t back away, he groaned into his mouth instead. His hand reached up and cupped Bruce’s jaw and he returned the kiss slowly. 

Hmm, this was way too enjoyable. It also wasn’t the reason that he was here. He pulled back. Clark licked his lips slowly and hummed, “What was that for?”

Bruce smirked, “In case Luthor is watching.”

Clark smiled slowly. Whew, this wasn’t getting him anywhere closer to his real objective. He asked, “Is there a way in which we could shelve this…” he motioned between them, “…until you have clued me in on Luthor’s activities?”

“You want to get to work?” Clark asked.

He nodded, “Please.”

Clark crossed the lounge, picked up a laptop, brought it over, and set it down on the coffee table. He told him, “Everything you need to know about Lex Luthor is in there.”

Bruce asked “Is there any way I could take this with me and…”

Clark shook his head, “Sorry.”

Bruce nodded silently, okay. He sat down on the couch; he opened the laptop and began reading the files. 

~*~

For the next thirty minutes, Clark sat across from him, watching him. But as the time wore on Clark began moving around his apartment doing his every day chores. Bruce glanced up and thanked him as he set a mug of coffee on the table.

He had been there a while; he still couldn’t believe what he was reading some of it seemed fantastical even by Gotham’s standards. There were also activities that went back even before Lexcorp existed in its present state. There were spaceships, meta-human experimentation, and dangerous experiments researching the radiation effects caused by meteorites, super-soldiers, cloning, suspicious deaths, and cover-ups. 

When he wondered aloud, “How has he gotten away with all this?”

Clark glanced back from the stove where he was preparing something. “No proof, and when there was proof it was covered up. It seems you can cover anything up if you try hard enough.”

Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose. Yes, he knew all about that, he did it every day so the world didn’t know he was Batman. However, he wasn’t covering up murder and mayhem; he was actually trying to put a stop to it. 

He asked, “So how do you carry on going, if everything is in vain?”

Clark shrugged, “You just keep trying, and sometimes you are lucky enough to stop one of his projects in its tracks before it can hurt anyone.”

He inquired, “How do you do that?”

Clark winked, “I’ve got friends in high places.”

Bruce frowned and then realised, of course, Clark’s office mate was Lois Lane, and she was Superman’s girl. He guessed, “You’re friends with Superman?”

Clark laughed lightly, “Let’s just say we get along really well.”

Clark brought two plates over from the kitchen. He offered one to Bruce; he glanced at the grilled sandwich and then took the plate, “Thank you.”

Clark sat down across from him again. He held Bruce’s gaze, “You’re not at all as you’re portrayed in the media, Bruce.”

He replied truthfully, “Letting anyone know too much is never a good thing, blissful ignorance is best for most people.” 

Clark nodded, “Unfortunately, that is true.” He lifted his sandwich to his mouth then he took a bite. 

Bruce sighed quietly in agreement and then he began eating his own sandwich.

As soon as he had finished his sandwich, he returned to the laptop. Clark chuckled, collected the plate and Bruce’s empty mug, and took them to the sink. A few minutes later, he returned with a fresh mug of coffee and placed it on the table.

Time past, he had no idea how long he was too engrossed in his reading. Then Clark announced, “I’m going to bed.”

Bruce looked up from the laptop to see Clark standing by his bedroom door, his hand braced against the jamb. He only had on some loose fitting light blue pyjamas bottoms and his glasses. Bruce’s eyes widened seeing the muscled flesh on display. He breathed out slowly. The words ravishing angel returned to him. 

Was this an invitation? He wondered. He asked instead, “Is it that late?”

“It’s 2.30am Bruce. I have to get up for work in the morning. Keep reading; sleep on the couch if you want.”

Bruce sighed internally, not an invitation then. Oh well. He wasn’t leaving Metropolis just yet. He was determined to find out what the hell that machine that Lex planned to use Wayne Enterprises resources to build purpose actually was.

He told Clark, “Thank you for all this.”

Clark said, “Goodnight, Bruce.”

He replied quietly, “Goodnight, Clark.”

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Concurrence 2/10  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 2,796  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark is still helping Bruce with his investigation.

~B~

The next morning, Bruce awoke to the sounds of Clark Kent in the kitchen making coffee and toast. He sat up, and groaned at the crick in his neck from sleeping on Clark’s couch.

Clark asked, “Rough night?”

He commented, “I’ve slept in worse places.”

Clark raised an eyebrow behind the lenses of his glasses, “Oh, really?”

Bruce left the question unanswered and asked groaningly, “Do I smell coffee?”

Clark passed him a mug of coffee and some toast, and offered, “You can take a shower if you want.”

He shook his head, “No, I’ll just finish these and I’ll head over to my hotel.”

Clark frowned, “Are you sure?”

Bruce smiled, “Yeah it will look good for my image being the dirty stop out.”

Clark took a sip of coffee, and then responded, “Not so much dirty.”

Bruce murmured, “What a pity.”

Clark’s eyes smiled at him through his lenses.

~*~

Bruce waited in the hallway while Clark locked his apartment door. He asked, “Is it alright if I come back here this evening, and keep reading?”

“Sure, wait um, can it be a little later than last night, I need to do some errands first.”

He agreed, “That’s fine.”

Clark nodded, “Okay, I’ll see you then.”

Bruce studied him, all buttoned up behind his three-piece suit, but Bruce knew what lay beneath. The image of Clark leaning against his bedroom doorway last night was a memory that he wouldn’t forget. 

His gaze raked over him then he leaned in slowly and kissed him. Clark sighed and shook his head from side to side while still returning the kiss. Clark then broke it off slowly. Their foreheads still bowed together and Clark asked playfully, “In case Luthor is watching?”

Bruce smiled, “Yeah that’s right.”

~*~

When Bruce returned to his hotel, Lex Luthor was waiting in the lobby for him. Lex grimaced at his unkempt state, but said cheerily, “Oh good morning, Bruce.”

He asked, “Were you waiting for me, Lex?”

“No, no I was just meeting an acquaintance here. So your reputation is close to the mark. You had a date lined up your second day in the city?”

Bruce wasn’t sure what Lex knew. His choices were a lie, the truth, or the truth from Lex’s point of view. He grinned cockily, “I had a very gratifying evening, Lex.” Lex narrowed his gaze distrustfully at him. So Bruce thought what the hell, he leaned in and murmured secretly, “I was very delighted to find that sumptuous body that your nemesis hides under his pinstripes.”

Lex asked stonily, “You were with Clark last night?”

Bruce licked his lips and sucked a breath in through his teeth, “Hmm-hmm, yes he is very… attentive. You were right he is a ravishing angel.”

Lex laughed, but Bruce could hear how forced it was, “Well, all I can say Brucie is I hope you have better luck with him than I did.”

Bruce chuckled, “Well I hope so too. I wouldn’t want him as my nemesis. Now if you will excuse me, Lex, I’m going to have a shower and get some rest, I need it after last night.”

He then headed for the elevator without looking back. He really did need some rest before seeing Clark again tonight to share ideas and hopefully more.

~*~

Later that night at Clark’s apartment, Bruce pulled out of the kiss slowly, he whispered under his breath, “Oh fuck.” 

Clark smiled slowly, “We keep making a habit of this, Bruce.”

Bruce sighed, “Yeah. But I have to focus on…”

Clark backed away and chuckled, “It’s on the coffee table.”

Bruce sighed with regret and then he was back to reading the contents of Clark’s laptop. 

~*~

Later, Bruce was pacing, “So, what could he be up to? The apparatus is supposed to cure illnesses, to find what is going wrong in the body and put it right.”

“I don’t know, Bruce. But what I don’t understand is why he needs Wayne Enterprises to be involved.”

He faced Clark and informed him, “I do have some of the world’s best people in that field. I have scientists and engineers who cannot be coerced into participating in Lex Luthor’s sort of endeavours normally. But who would be willing to be involved in this project to create this machine that Lex says he wants to build. Not for whatever its real purpose is though.” 

Clark suggested, “All I know is that with Lex, sometimes what he says and what he means are the exact opposites.”

Bruce nodded thoughtfully, and then he thought aloud, “The opposite of curing a disease is causing one.”

“He has performed experiments on meteor infected people before; splicing their abilities together to create super-soldiers. It wouldn’t be too far a step before he’d be creating the mutations himself. The ones he wants someone to have.”

Bruce grimaced, “But on children?”

Clark swallowed, “When we were close I would’ve adamantly defended him against that kind of aspersion. Even now, I’d like to think he wouldn’t do that to children. However, I assume when the machine gets to the testing stage the first test subjects will be adults.”

“I understand your reservations about it, Clark. Nobody wants to believe that someone that they once cared about would do such a thing. If his endgame is similar to the past, children would be easier to manipulate, to train to become more obedient soldiers, better weapons.”

Clark rested his head against the back on the couch, “Oh god, you’re right. What’re you going to do?”

Bruce sighed, “I have two choices really, I pull out of the deal, withdraw my funding and Wayne Enterprise R&D. However, Luthor could carry on, he might be able to find a less scrupulous partner, and then we’d be left in the dark. Or I let it go ahead, until I can prove wrongdoing, take the research and use it to create the machine for its true purpose.”

“But Lex would still have his machine.”

“That is the problem, I’ll have to think about it some more.”

“I don’t envy your decision. Lex will not be pleased with the outcome whether it comes sooner or later; however, it is something that must be done.”

Bruce gazed at the man in front of him, his lips curled at the edges in fondness. He couldn’t believe he had actually met someone who was on the same wavelength as himself, someone who was extremely intelligent but who had a moral backbone. 

Someone he also found incredibly attractive. He told him, “Speaking of which Lex was waiting at my hotel this morning. I hope you don’t mind but I led him to believe we slept together last night. If he did witness our kiss at your office I thought it best to follow your lead.”

Clark’s focus slid down Bruce’s body. He told him, “I don’t mind. I wonder though, are you sleeping over again, Mr Wayne?”

Bruce caught his gaze, “On the couch?”

Clark stood up and approached him. He teased playfully, “Where else would you sleep?”

Bruce’s cock came to life inside his pants. Oh god, this man right here was making it so hard to resist, but then again there was no reason to resist him. Bruce smiled slowly. He stepped closer…

Just then, his cell phone rang and he sighed and reached into his pocket and answered it. It was Alfred. He rolled his eyes in exasperation, “Yes, Alfred.”

Alfred’s voice came over the line, “Master Bruce, I am ringing to let you know that Mr Gordon has requested some information on a case that is going to court in the morning.”

Bruce winced, damn it. He and Jim had been working on that case for months. He could not ignore it. He replied, “Okay, Alfred, tell him I’ll get it to him shortly.” 

He groaned inwardly as he turned off his phone. He shrugged at Clark, “That was my butler, duty calls I’m afraid, but I hope this wasn’t an exclusive proposition.”

Clark smiled disarmingly, “We’ll see. You will have to try your luck again sometime.”

Clark walked him to the door, and opened it. They glanced at each other and laughed gently. They both leaned in and they gave each other a soft kiss full of regret. They both smiled as they pulled away, and spoke together, “In case Luthor is watching.”

Clark winced and said, “Before we go any further, Mr Wayne, we need to set the record straight.”

Bruce cocked a brow, “Straight?”

Clark sniggered and continued, “Lex and I were never fully intimate.”

He squinted, “But… Lex said you were…” he stopped and thought about it, “He said you had a bad break up and that you were close friends. Tut-tut, he led me to believe that there were feelings involved.”

Clark nodded, “There was…”

“Although, no intimacy?” he questioned.

Clark chuckled humourlessly, “It was a slow courtship, and I realised the truth about him before we got to that.”

“So your reason for the kiss in your office the other day was just what you said?”

Clark smiled radiantly, “Honestly, yes it was to give you an excuse, but I will admit scoring a point against Lex by him witnessing me kissing a stunningly handsome man, didn’t hurt either.”

Bruce blew out a hard breath at Clark’s candour. He leaned in again and kissed him again, he whispered, “Goodnight Clark.”

Clark gazed at him through his eyelashes, “Goodnight Bruce.” Clark smiled and shook his head and he closed the door behind him.

~*~

After getting back to the hotel, and sending Jim the information he needed, Bruce’s mind turned towards Lex Luthor. He had been warned by Superman before and Clark Kent had shown him proof of Lex’s wrongdoings. He remembered Lex’s charade of nonchalance and feigned ignorance of Clark and Bruce’s meetings. Was Lex that confident in his own intelligence that he really didn’t see Clark’s investigation as a threat? 

Did Lex believe that Clark harboured residual feelings strong enough for him that they would eventually stop him from bringing him to justice? Or was it simply that Brucie Wayne could not possibly grasp the danger that he could be putting his company and the world in? It would be an expedient thing if that were the case. 

Tomorrow he was going to prove to Lex Luthor that Bruce Wayne was not a threat to his project only a threat romantically.

~*~

The following day Bruce entered Lex Luthor’s office. Lex glanced around from gazing out his office window. When he saw him, he smiled smugly, “Are you still here, Bruce?” He walked across his office and took a seat at his desk, and then he leaned back in his chair pushing away from his desk with his palm. “The ladies of Gotham must be missing you.”

Bruce chuckled lightly, “Oh Lex, I’m still enjoying the delights of Metropolis way too much.”

Lex’s cool eyes narrowed but he smiled slyly, “I didn’t realise Metropolis was so interesting.”

He strode across Lex’s office, over to the window that Lex had been looking out of; he gazed across at the Daily Planet building, down and an angle to the left, he saw Clark and Lois’ office window. Miss Lane could be made out; she was sitting on Clark’s side of the desk facing him, chatting away.

Bruce smirked and turned to Lex, “I would’ve thought you of all people would understand the appeal of Clark Kent.”

Lex chuckled, “You may be having fun now, but once you leave town it won’t take long for you to be a distant memory. If there are any constants in this world they’re Clark Kent and Lex Luthor, a fling with you will never change that.”

He feigned wide-eyed shock, “Oh Lex that sounds a little too much like obsession to me.”

Lex smirked, “Call it what you want.”

“I call it bitterness. Besides, it is up to Clark who he wants, and as far as I know Clark doesn’t think that I’m a devil.”

Lex glared at him and Bruce laughed disarmingly, “Oh, Lex let us not argue. We do have to work together on our project for the children. I’m returning to Gotham soon, and I don’t want to part with bad blood between us. Especially over something as silly as a man, an exquisite man granted but only a man just the same.”

Lex gave him a friendly smile, and stood up, “Of course, Brucie. The project comes first.”

~*~ 

After leaving the Lexcorp Tower, Bruce walked down the block and entered the Daily Planet building. He made his way up to Clark’s office. 

When he entered, Lois was back in her own seat. She was leaning back with her feet on her desk, her shapely legs on show, a cup of coffee in one hand and a maple doughnut in the other. She was saying, “Thanks for the snacks, Smallville.”

Clark’s face lit up when he saw Bruce enter. Lois noticed and glanced between them, “Well, now I know what put you in such a good mood." She winked at Bruce, “Good job.”

Clark asked, “Can you give us a few minutes, Lo?”

Lois rolled her eyes, swung her legs down, stood up, and then she approached the door. Because her hands were full, Bruce held the door open for her. 

When she was gone, Bruce went over to the window, made sure he was in plain view of Lex’s office. He turned and smiled at Clark. He asked, “Can you come over here a moment?”

Clark looked quizzically at him, and then he stood up and approached him. Bruce told him, “I’ve just been over there talking to Lex.”

Clark wondered, “So what did you talk about?”

Bruce reached out and stroked Clark’s jaw, “Guess.”

Clark’s clear gaze dropped to Bruce’s mouth, he murmured huskily, “Was it this?”

Then he captured Bruce’s mouth with his, and Bruce groaned into Clark’s mouth, their tongues met and Bruce cupped Clark’s head in his hands and intensified the kiss. Clark’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him in closer. Then Clark’s hands slid down and caressed his ass. Bruce moaned, “Is Luthor watching?”

Clark grasped his ass firmer, and groaned back, “I don’t care right now.”

Bruce kissed, and sucked at Clark’s neck just under his ear and Clark moaned. Bruce whispered, “I told him a barefaced lie, I said you weren’t worth fighting over, that you were just another man.”

Clark tilted Bruce head and licked a line up his throat, “So what am I?”

Bruce groaned, “I don’t know but… oh god… I would love to continue this but Lois will be back, and Lex actually might be watching and…”

Clark pulled back, and grinned playfully, “And we wouldn’t want that, would we?”

He groaned, “In truth, no not really, I don’t want to share any part of you with Lex Luthor.”

Clark smiled softly, “I like that answer.”

~*~

He returned to his hotel after leaving Clark to finish off his workday, he made a call. When it was answered, he murmured, “Hello it’s me.”

He could hear the smile in Clark’s voice, “Hello.”

He asked, “Why don’t I meet you after work today.”

Clark invited, “That would be nice, and then you could come to my place and I can cook dinner for us and afterwards, maybe you can spend the night with me?”

Bruce told him, “I’d like that very much, Clark.”

~*~

After he ended the call to Clark, he called Alfred to check in. “Master Bruce, how is your business trip going?” Alfred asked.

Most of the time, he and Alfred kept their emotions and such at arm’s length, although he did share many things with Alfred. Was he being premature discussing Clark with his old guardian? He cleared his throat, “Alfred I’ve met someone…”

Alfred’s reply was one of confusion, “Sir…?”

Bruce chuckled nervously, “His name is Clark.” There was silence on the other end of the line; he revealed bashfully, “I think he’s terrific.”

Alfred gasped, “Oh my…?”

He heard the question in Alfred’s voice, he whispered, “Yes that’s right. Um can you arrange for the Daily Planet to be delivered to the Manor in the mornings?”

“For what reason, Master Bruce?” asked Alfred.

“I’ll explain when I return.”

“When will that be, sir?”

“I’m not sure, soon I think.”

“Very well Master Bruce.”

“Okay I’ll talk to you later.”

Alfred told him, “Goodbye sir, oh and Master Bruce, good luck with your young man.”

“Thank you, Alfred.” 

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Concurrence 3/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,902  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce and Clark move forward with their relationship.

~B~

That evening at the Daily Planet building, the revolving door came around just as he stepped onto the sidewalk from crossing the street. Clark grinned at him when he saw him. He made his way through the crowds of pedestrians. Clark greeted him, “Perfect timing.”

Bruce had the crazy urge to greet him the same way they had these last few days instead he offered his hand. Clark glanced down at it. Clark’s eyelashes fluttered as he turned his head and looked around at the other people on the sidewalk. He returned his gaze to Bruce, and then he extended his own. 

Their hands clasped each other and Bruce stroked his thumb over Clark’s skin. His brow creased and he murmured, “I wish we were alone right now.”

Clark’s eyes twinkled at him, “I’d really love to be able to make that happen.”

Bruce smiled, and then released Clark’s hand, they turned together and they headed to their vehicle, but suddenly Clark stopped in his tracks. He stared at Bruce then closed his eyes while he removed his silent phone from his pocket. Bruce frowned and Clark explained, “It was on vibration.” 

Then he put it to his ear, then he had a disjointed conversation and then he ended the call. He met Bruce’s gaze, “That was Lois; I’ve got to go and meet her. I’m sorry.”

Bruce swallowed his disappointment, “How long will it take?”

Clark’s lips pinched, “I’m not sure, I’ll call you.”

He chuckled nervously, “This isn’t the brush off is it?”

Clark leaned in and kissed him right there in the middle of the rush hour sidewalk traffic. He said, “No, I just have to go.”

Then Clark Kent rushed off through the crowds.

~*~

He was looking forward to meeting up with Clark again, but he knew he really needed to get back to Gotham soon. Since he had been in Metropolis and working with Clark Kent, Batman hadn’t really been necessary. However, he could not stay in Metropolis indefinitely could he? 

He thought about his meeting with Superman a few days ago. Superman had stayed out of sight as requested; it was only fair that he keep him apprised of what was happening in his own city. He went back to his hotel suite and changed into the lightweight Batsuit he had brought with him.

Batman returned to the Daily Planet rooftop. It didn’t take that long for him to be joined by the other hero. He turned to meet Superman head on and saw a soot mark marring his cheek. 

He asked, “Busy night…?”

Superman nodded, “Yes, it was touch and go for a while there. So how can I help you, Batman?”

Batman began, “I thought that I’d let you know that the reason that I’m here is coming to an end, and Bruce Wayne will be leaving Metropolis soon.”

Batman saw a small frown come to Superman’s face as he asked, “He’s leaving so soon?”

For a spilt second Batman wondered about it. But then he put it aside and he returned to business. He told Superman, “Yes, he is. You were right about Lex Luthor he is a danger. Bruce Wayne has found out that the project he is co-sponsoring could be made into a weapon.”

Superman nodded, “Do you know what he plans to do about it?”

“His intention is for the project to run its course, in hopes that it will lead to new ways of helping the children of the world.”

Superman pinched his lips, “Do you think that’s wise, Batman?”

Batman told him lowly, “It’s his decision; however I will step in and put a stop to it, if the need arises.” He gazed at Superman, “Metropolis and Luthor’s activities are your domain; am I assured you will help me destroy the machine if it comes to the worst case scenario?”

Superman nodded resolutely, “Of course, Batman. I will always be there to back you up.”

He said in measured relief, “Good.”

He held out his gloved hand to Superman, who then shook it firmly. Superman glanced over his shoulder at the Lexcorp tower and with a narrowed gaze he warned, “We should be careful…”

Batman smiled in reminiscence and replied ironically, “In case Luthor is watching?”

Superman’s gaze darted to his. Batman’s whole body tensed as Superman’s gaze swept over him from cowl to boot and back again. They stared at each other incredulously. Then Batman swallowed with apprehension, as Superman asked with wonder, “Bruce…?”

Batman cut him off, “Don’t!” He breathed heavily and his heart pounded, damn it! Then he shot out a line and left Superman standing there.

~*~

He returned to his hotel suite through the window. His body and mind in turmoil. He paced. How could this be happening? He remembered asking him if he was friends with Superman, the little laugh, the way he had obscurely said they were really close. Yeah, he could say that again. But god how could Clark be Superman?

He paced past the mirror and saw the reflection of Batman. He approached it. He asked it, “How can you be Bruce Wayne?”

He remembered Superman’s eyes wide with surprise and realisation, the way Batman had left him standing there. The reflection of Batman spoke, “How could it ever work?”

He heard Alfred’s voice in his head, “Good luck with your young man, sir.”

With luck that was how.

~*~

Later that same night, Bruce knocked on Clark Kent’s apartment door. It was answered after a few moments. Clark was standing there shirtless wearing only his jeans and glasses, his hair damp from the shower. Bruce’s gaze lingered on his muscled body. Clark motioned for him to come in. Bruce did so and shut the door behind him. 

Clark tried, “Bruce…”

Bruce came forward, “Don’t say a word.” 

He grasped Clark’s head in his hands, and covered his mouth with his and kissed him deeply.

Clark returned the kiss a few delicious moments, before he dragged himself away and caressed his cheek with his thumb, “I think we should talk first.”

He answered simply, “No.”

“Bruce…?”

“I don’t want to talk.”

Bruce saw a hint of wildness in Clark’s eyes, as he said, “If that’s the way you want it.”

He dove back into the kiss. Bruce explored Clark’s mouth with his tongue; Clark hummed in response and sucked at it. Bruce groaned deep down in his throat, and asked, “Is your invitation to spend the night still open, Clark?”

Clark moaned and used his soft tongue to lick into his mouth, “Hmm I would say yes definitely.”

He let his hands caress the muscles of Clark’s naked back, and then over his denim-clad ass. Clark grasped Bruce’s ass in return and brought their crotches together. Bruce trailed hard kisses from Clark’s lips, over his jawline, sucked and nipped at his throat and Clark moaned and arched into him even more, threading his fingers through Bruce’s hair.

Bruce licked over Clark’s strong chest, kissed a nipple, and licked a line down his sternum. He pushed his tongue into Clark’s bellybutton. He glanced up at Clark’s face. He was returning his gaze, his mouth open with desire. 

He ravenously made the return journey to Clark’s soft lips. Breathing against them and looking deep into Clark’s eyes, he whispered, “I want you.”

Clark replied huskily, “I want you too.”

They made their way to the bedroom kissing all the way. 

~*~

Clark unbuttoned Bruce’s shirt, and pushed it from his shoulders. Clark smiled with satisfaction, he ran both hands over Bruce’s muscled chest then dipped down sucked and kissed Bruce’s nipple, a little nip at it with his teeth before licking it with his soft tongue before moving to the other one. Bruce flung his head back and hissed in pleasure. Clark asked against his damp skin, “You like that?”

Bruce groaned, “Huh-huh.”

Clark’s hands slid down Bruce’s body and massaged his ass cheeks through his pants, his fingertips pressing against his cleft. Bruce grasped Clark’s hips and pulled their groins together, he felt Clark’s hardness. Bruce grinned and then he walked backwards and then sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached out and pulled Clark to him by his belt buckle. 

Clark groaned, “Can you believe this is happening?”

He unbelted, and unzipped him with determination. He leaned in and kissed the soft skin of Clark’s belly. He reminded him, “This was going to happen tonight either way.”

Then he released Clark’s erection from his jeans. He wrapped his fist around him and pumped his hardening flesh. He groaned, pleased at the sight before him. 

Clark groaned above him, “Oh yes that’s right.”

He held his gaze and took the head of his beautiful hard cock into his mouth. He sucked the hard flesh and pumped the length. Clark’s hand cupped the back of his head, while widening his stance. Clark chuckled hoarsely, “You like that too?”

Bruce hummed around him, and took more, his lips stretching around the girth. Clark’s fingers threaded through his hair and he began thrusting steadily. Bruce groaned and took it, he let go of Clark’s cock and used both hands to hold onto Clark’s toned ass as Clark Kent fucked his mouth. Clark moaned and praised, “Yes just like that.”

Oh, it was so fucking good sucking his cock. He reached down and palmed his own hard cock through his pants. Clark noticed and he gently pulled away. He went to his knees in front of him, his jeans tangled around his ankles. His fingers went to the clasps on Bruce’s pants, and released him. Clark grinned when he saw his endowment. He complimented him, “Hmm look at this.”

Bruce reached out and removed Clark’s glasses. Those unearthly eyes held his gaze as Clark took the glasses from him, and reached over and put them on the night table. 

God he should have known.

Then he dipped down and he licked up the length of Bruce’s cock from balls to tip. He groaned, “You taste so good.” and then he did it again before he sucked at the head hungrily holding Bruce’s gaze. 

Bruce gritted his teeth, “Shit, yes!”

Then Clark began teasing the very tip with his tongue with super-speed, Bruce’s strangled cry echoed against the bedroom walls. Clark grinned around the head, and then he was taking it back into his throat before returning to the tip again and again. 

Bruce was gasping and his cock was rock hard and wet with saliva, a line of it appeared between his cock, and Clark’s full bottom lip as Clark pulled away. Bruce groaned at the sight. “Oh fuck.” 

Oh shit, this was more incredible than he expected. He wondered if Clark would have held back had they not discovered each other’s secrets. 

When Clark reached up and pushed two fingers into Bruce’s mouth, Bruce moaned around them and then got them thoroughly wet. Then Clark reached down and pressed his fingertips behind Bruce’s balls. Bruce bit his lip and said, “Wait.”

Clark pulled his hand away, and Bruce stood up from the bed. Clark watched him from his position on his knees as Bruce got rid of his pants fully. Clark smiled up and pushed him down flat onto the bed. Bruce grinned at him viciously and goaded, “Come on then, show me how super you are with that cock.” 

Clark groaned. He stood up and jerked his own cock as he stepped out of his jeans that were still at his ankles. Then he went to the night table drawer, he opened it retrieving some lubricant and a condom. He climbed onto the bed. Then he spread some on his fingers. 

Bruce opened his thighs for him and then slick fingers were at his ass. Clark caressed Bruce’s torso helping him relax, and Bruce held Clark’s gaze as he prepared him. Clark said with a sly smile, “I hope you won’t be disappointed.”

And then as he watched as Clark rolled the condom on his impressive erection. He shook his head, “I very much doubt it.”

Bruce arched against the bed as Clark filled him. Bruce ground his teeth, so fucking big, and the stretch intense and delicious. Clark whispered against his throat, “You like that?”

Bruce nodded against the pillow, “Uh, oh yeah.”

Clark grazed his throat with his teeth, “Good because so do I.” Then he began rolling his hips against him and thrusting into him. 

Bruce held onto Clark’s forearms and bucked up to meet every thrust. Then Clark took his mouth again, thrusting his tongue inside past his lips and Bruce responded hungrily.

When they were both panting with pleasure, and Bruce was sweating profusely, Clark started to lift up and Bruce grasped Clark’s ass and demanded, “Don’t stop, please.”

Clark braced himself over him. He held his gaze and thrust into him with longer harder strokes. Clark stated, “I’ve got no intention of stopping until we both come, Bruce.”

Bruce looked up into those intense eyes and growled quietly, “Yes.”

Clark agreed forcefully, “Yes.”

He quickened his thrusts, and Bruce bucked up to meet him again and again. Bruce’s cock was so hard against his stomach, and it throbbed and he revealed candidly with a gasping breath, “I feel like I’ve never been this hard before.”

Clark glanced at it, and then he was taking hold of Bruce’s cock, he told him, “It’s fucking beautiful.” 

Then Clark took them both over the edge, both of them crying out, unintelligibly, “Oh, fuck yes, yes!”

~*~

Afterwards they lay there quietly side by side staring at the ceiling. Bruce used his forearm to wipe the sweat from his brow. Then Clark asked, “So what’s the plan?”

Bruce glanced at him, “I’ve already told you the plan. The project goes ahead, and if our concerns come to pass we…” he raised an eyebrow, “…’we’ take out the machine and clean up the mess. You did say you would back me up.”

Clark rolled onto his side and looked at him, and said earnestly, “I meant it I will always back you up, Bruce.”

Bruce nodded silently. For some reason he had always trusted Superman. Now he had even more reason to rely on him.

Clark smiled, “However, I meant the plan about us.”

He grumbled, “Do we have to talk about it.”

Clark’s smile brightened even more somehow. 

Bruce shook his head; he pushed Clark back against the bed and settled over him. He asked, “Can’t we keep it simple like it has been.”

Clark spread his thighs to accommodate him, and he stroked Bruce’s ruffled hair, “Simple…? Fine, we fight crime together sometimes and we back each other up when we’re needed?”

Bruce nodded, “Yes.”

“It turns out we have shared interests, and we enjoy each other’s company?” 

“Yes.”

“We turn each other on and we enjoy sleeping together?”

Bruce leaned down and kissed him slowly, murmuring against his sweet lips, “Yes.”

Clark smiled up at him, “If that’s simple I’m all for it.”

Bruce kissed him again, “Hmm, so am I.”

Clark hummed into his mouth and then asked, “So if someone asks me if I’m seeing anyone, I tell them…?”

Bruce smiled down at him, “You tell them you’re with Bruce Wayne, but only if you think Luthor is watching.”

Clark threw his head back against the pillow and his delighted laughter filled the bedroom.

~*~

Bruce returned home to Wayne Manor. He entered the kitchen to find Alfred nowhere in sight. He gave it some thought and then had a look out of the kitchen window. He spotted him on the patio enjoying a cup of tea in the midmorning sunshine. He smiled in fondness and then went outside. As he approached, he saw the Daily Planet on the table. He greeted, “Hello Alfred.”

The old man glanced up, “Master Bruce, welcome home.”

He went to stand up and Bruce shook his head, “Don’t go to such bother, Alfred.” 

Then he seated himself across from his old friend. Alfred gazed at him for a very long moment, and then he glanced at the newspaper and then back to Bruce. 

Bruce raised an eyebrow. 

Alfred’s eyes crinkled at the edges and he shook his head. He asked wistfully, “Things went well with your young man I assume.”

Bruce smiled and bowed his head and nodded. 

Alfred asked with awe, “Who is this young man who has made such an impact on you, Sir?”

He shook his head with wonder at this turn of events, “His name is Clark Kent, he’s...”

His guardian’s eyes widened, “Why does that name seem familiar?”

He nodded at the newspaper, “Did you read it this morning when it arrived?”

“Yes, oh, he is a journalist. Is it wise sir, to get involved with a journalist?”

Bruce reached out, and held Alfred’s careworn hand, “He’s a good man Alfred. I think you’ll like him.”

Alfred asked, “But sir?”

“We can trust him Alfred, as much as he must trust us.” Alfred frowned and Bruce revealed, “He is Superman.”

Alfred chuckled, “Well it would seem sir, that you have finally met your match?”

Bruce concurred, “I think I have.”

 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Concurrence 4/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,773  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce’s connection deepens even more.

~B~

A week later, Bruce made a phone call, when the other end was picked up he asked, “When are you coming to see me in Gotham?”

Clark chuckled, “You only went home last week.”

“I would like you to come to lunch this Thursday here at Wayne Manor, can you come?”

“Oh?”

“Alfred, um that’s my… my guardian, he would like to meet you.”

Clark asked wryly, “You want me to come to visit you because your guardian wants me to?”

Bruce admitted, “I’d like you to meet him, Alfred is very special to me, and I’d very much like for you two to get to know each other.”

He could hear the smile in Clark’s voice, “I’d like that.”

~*~

Bruce entered the kitchen, and he just stood there. He glanced at the kitchen clock, and then his watch. He approached the stove and observed the cooking food. Alfred tittered, “There is no need to hover, Master Bruce.”

He backed away, and admitted, “I want everything to go smoothly.”

Alfred turned to him and smiled reassuringly as he had done all of his life. “There is no need to fret, Master Bruce. I am sure your young man will enjoy his lunch here at Wayne Manor.”

Bruce tilted his head, “It’s not that, Alfred. I really want you two to get on.”

“He is a good man Master Bruce. I see that every day in the newspaper. We will get along I am sure.”

He agreed, “He is that, but he is much more than just Superman.”

“He must be sir, if he saw beyond your own façade to the man beneath.”

Bruce stared at his shoes and then admitted, “I never really put it on for Clark, I don’t know why it just didn’t seem right.”

“It seems you were correct to follow your instincts, sir.” 

They paused as the doorbell sounded. Bruce swallowed with slight anxiety, and then followed Alfred through the Manor to the main entrance at the front of the house. Alfred glanced at him sideways, “You do not need to accompany me, sir.”

“I need to introduce you.” He contended.

Alfred sighed and continued.

They arrived at the front door and Alfred opened it. A smile came to his own face as he saw Clark standing there. He greeted him, “You’re right on time.”

Clark nodded but his gaze strayed to Alfred. Bruce coughed and then introduced them, “Alfred Pennyworth I would like you to meet Clark Kent.”

Clark adjusted his glasses and offered his hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr Pennyworth.”

Alfred’s brow creased minutely, and he took the offered hand and shook it, “The honour is mine, Mr Kent.”

They led Clark back through the house to the kitchen, and Clark commented, “It’s a long way to answer the door isn’t it.”

Alfred nodded, “Yes sir, however we do not get as many guests here at Wayne Manor as you might expect.” They entered the kitchen, and Alfred turned and informed him, “Just one of the many side effects of our way of life, sir.”

Bruce grumbled, “Alfred.”

Clark met his gaze and smiled.

He shrugged, “It’s very strange being so open in front of strangers it’s normally just me and Alfred in the know.”

Clark teased, “Strangers, is that what we are?”

Bruce gazed at Clark. He shook his head, started to close in, he smiled, “Far from it.”

Alfred cleared his throat and Bruce remembered their surroundings. He glanced bashfully at Alfred, “Sorry.”

Clark and Alfred caught each other’s eye and Alfred raised an eyebrow while Clark grinned brightly asking, “Who would think that was Batman, huh?”

Alfred chuckled, “Nobody I am sure, sir.”

It warmed Bruce’s heart to see them getting along, even if it was at his expense.

~*~

When lunch was served, Clark insisted on helping Alfred. While Alfred seemed put out but almost pleased at the same time. They ate their meal in the dining room per Alfred’s insistence.

Bruce asked, “I suppose being involved with Lex has lessened Wayne Manor’s impact?”

His lover smiled, “Are you trying to impress me?”

He knew it was petty but he answered, “Honestly, yes I would like to.”

Clark’s eyes sparkled, “Oh there are many things about you that impress me, Bruce Wayne, and there were many things about Lex Luthor; including the Luthor’s Scottish castle that impressed a teenaged boy. You came to Metropolis and impressed a man, and it had nothing to do with your awe inspiring mansion.”

Bruce smiled softly and revealed, “For the record you impressed me, and it had nothing to do with your powers.” 

Clark smiled in response.

He asked, “He knows everything about you, doesn’t he?”

“Yes, as much as I know about him.”

“He hasn’t revealed your secret?”

Clark swallowed and shook his head, “No, sometimes he threatens to, but I doubt he ever will. It’s a game to him, I think he likes it.”

Bruce asked, “Foreplay?”

Clark glanced at him through his lashes, “Um, I know that if I went to him right this moment, or any moment really, he would.”

A feeling of repulsion, dread and a hundred other emotions hit him and he growled, “Don’t…”

Clark met and held his gaze, and Bruce took a breath, “I mean don’t say things like that.”

Clark’s eyes glinted red a moment or maybe it was a trick of the light. He said, “I said he would, not me.”

~*~

After their lunch, while Clark was taking the plates back to the kitchen, and Bruce and Alfred were alone, Bruce asked, “What do you think of him, Alfred?”

“He seems to be a grounded young man, sir.” Bruce raised a brow at the play on words and Alfred rolled his eyes, “I believe he will be a welcome presence in your life, sir.”

“And yours as well, Alfred.”

Alfred nodded, “If he ever allows me do my duties alone, Master Bruce.”

He chuckled, “Well he is known for helping those who are in need.”

His guardian complained, “Yet I am not in need, sir.”

Clark returned then, he ducked his head, and explained, “I’m not used to being waited on…”

Bruce approached and grasped Clark’s arm and tugged, “Don’t worry Alfred. I’ll keep him occupied and out of your way for a while.” He said to Clark, “Come on, let me give you a tour of upstairs.”

Clark caught his gist, and frowned towards Alfred. Alfred noticed and said with a smirk on his lips, “Go along Mr Kent, there is a nice view from Master Bruce’s bedroom that you might enjoy.”

~*~

It was early afternoon on a Thursday at Wayne Manor; and bright sunshine came through Bruce’s bedroom windows. It was a strange time for an illicit tryst however, his life – their lives were strange to begin with. They kissed slowly and Bruce unbuttoned Clark’s shirt. He spread the material, Clark let it fall from his shoulders revealing his powerful physique, and Bruce groaned. Every time he saw Clark shirtless, it was like the first time.

Bruce breathed deeply; he went to the night table drawer and retrieved the lube and condoms. He tossed them onto the bed, and then he crossed the room and approached Clark. Clark cupped his face and kissed him. Bruce hummed and opened his mouth for him. Clark pushed Bruce’s jacket from his shoulders, letting it fall to the carpet, then his shirt. Bruce groaned softly and his eyes closed in pleasure as Clark trailed kisses from his lips, down his throat to his torso, before falling to his knees in front of him. 

He opened his eyes and gazed down at him. He told him, “When I went to Metropolis I never imagined I’d see this, Superman on his knees for me.”

Clark replied, “When I came to Wayne Manor I never expected your guardian to send me upstairs to do this.”

Clark leaned in and pressed his face against the fabric at his crotch. Bruce’s cock hardened even more. Then Clark found the outline of it and then traced it with his mouth. Bruce breathed out slowly, “Oh yes. Hmm he’s a very loyal man.”

Clark groaned against him, and then retraced it gently with his teeth. Bruce hissed with pleasure, “Oh fuck.”

He watched as Clark pulled back and rubbed his hand over the length of it and then he was unbuckling Bruce’s belt, then undoing the clasps. Then he released Bruce’s cock. Clark studied it. He stroked it once. He glanced up into Bruce’s eyes, and then he leant in again and sucked the head into his hot wet mouth. 

‘Shit-shit-shit, fuck it was so fucking great.’ He pleaded, “Do that thing with your tongue.”

Clark grinned, and then flicked the head of his cock with his tongue, Bruce whined as he went into super-speed, “Oh fuck yes.”

As Clark slowed down and sucked the head lingeringly, Bruce gazed at him with admiration, “You think that you could do that it other places?”

His lover raised his brow, “I don’t know. You want to try?”

Bruce laughed dirtily, “I would love to.”

Clark murmured, “Turn around.”

He did so, he waited a moment, then Clark was spreading his cheeks gently, and then his soft mouth was on him. Slowly he licked into him. Clark asked against his flesh, “You like that?”

He replied, “Hmm yes, so good already.”

His lover asked, “Are you ready for it.”

“Go for it.”

As soon as it began, Bruce wanted to scream in pleasure, he ground his teeth instead, “Shit-shit oh shit.” His body was feeling overwhelmed, he doubled over, his hands on his knees. He keened, “Oh yes, yes - oh no – fuck - stop - please - no don’t stop – oh shit.”

But Clark did stop, he asked, “Are you okay?”

Bruce caught his breath, “Fuck.”

“Bruce?”

He turned around and he fell to his knees facing Clark, he laughed and he kissed him, he groaned, “Wow.”

Clark laughed too, “Are you okay?”

Bruce reached down and squeezed his hard cock, “God that could kill me with a smile on my face. It was incredible.”

His lover gazed at his cock and then Clark arose and went to sit down on the bed and lounged back on his elbows. Bruce followed him. He admired the beautiful face, the incredible body, and the tent in his pants. Bruce reached out, unbelted and then grabbed the waistband of Clark’s pants and dragged them off him. He gazed at the sight before him.

Clark spread his thighs invitingly. Bruce asked huskily, “You want me to?”

Bruce climbed on the bed holding Clark’s amused gaze. He ran his hands over Clark’s strong thighs, and then he spread Clark’s knees further and positioned himself between his splayed legs. Clark relaxed back on the bed. 

Clark nodded, “I want you to, Bruce.”

Bruce grinned. He reached out, and massaged the muscles of Clark’s chest and abs, over the sprinkling of hair on his belly and took hold of Clark’s hard cock. Clark sighed, “Oh yes.”

Bruce pumped the hard flesh, he leaned his body forward and took hold of both their cocks in his hand and jerked them together. They both groaned at the same time. 

He gazed at Clark’s face. His full lips were tantalisingly open, so he leaned completely forward, and he took those full lips in a passionate kiss. He slipped his tongue inside and tasted him again. He moaned and Clark echoed him. He rolled his hips down while Clark deepened their kisses even more and Clark’s hands caressed his back, down to his ass, and massaged his ass cheeks. 

Panting Bruce pulled away, he sat back on his haunches and gazed at the flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes gazing back at him. He said, “Pass me the lube.”

Clark felt around beside him, and he found the bottle of lube and passed it to him. Bruce opened the bottle and squirted some onto his palm, and then he used his slick hand to jerk Clark’s cock. Clark groaned as the slickness made Bruce’s strokes easier. 

As Clark’s cock throbbed in his fist, Bruce swapped hands and he used the slicked up fingers to push into Clark’s ass. Clark’s body arched and he gasped and moaned but he didn’t complain. Bruce pulled back to watch his fingers thrust into him. Bruce groaned, “You’ve got a sweet ass, you know that?”

Clark groaned and bit his lip, he said huskily, “Wait until your cock is inside there.”

Bruce’s cock jerked. Fuck yes, that was great idea. He removed his fingers and he rubbed his cock head against it instead, teasing it. Clark squirmed and panted, “Ah that’s good.”

Bruce swallowed as a drop of pre-come escaped and splashed against Clark’s skin. Clark breathed, “Are you leaking already?”

He licked his lips and nodded, and Clark eyed his cock and said, “Come here, Bruce.”

Bruce climbed forward, over Clark so he was straddling Clark’s chest. Clark took Bruce’s cock in his hand and he guided it to his mouth. He licked the pre-come from the head and hummed. Bruce groaned. Then Clark grabbed a condom, he removed the wrapper and then he rolled it onto Bruce’s cock. He sucked the condom-covered cock and then looked up at him and told him, “There.”

Bruce returned to his previous position between Clark’s thighs. Then he reached out and grasped them and hauled Clark forward, closer to him, tilting his ass up. Their eyes locked as Bruce pushed his cock slowly into Clark’s incredibly tight ass. Bruce let out a loud moan, “Oh my god.”

Clark laughed softly and then flung his head back as Bruce grazed his prostate, “Oh shit!” 

Their gazes met again and then they both grinned at each other. Bruce murmured, “You feel so fucking good.”

Clark replied, “So do you.”

Bruce began thrusting into him. Oh, it was so wonderful. Then Clark rolled his hips to meet him again and again, and Bruce panted out, “Oh yeah.”

Bruce’s fingers grasped Clark’s hips and he made his thrusts quicker and harder. Clark’s hands gripped the edge of the mattress, and his cock bounced against his toned stomach. 

As sweat trickled down Bruce’s back, one of Clark’s hands left the mattress and went to reach for his erection. Bruce shook his head, “No, Clark.”

Clark groaned, “I need…”

Bruce told him, “I know.”

Then he lifted Clark’s hips higher and bended over, and he took Clark’s hard cock into his mouth. Clark’s back arched, he cried out, “Fuck yes!”

Bruce thanked his own training regime and the fitness and suppleness that he gained from it to put his own body in such a position to give Clark pleasure as he took his own from his ass. He sucked Clark’s length, groaning at the flavour, while continuing to thrust into Clark’s sweet ass.

Clark’s fingers gripped and carded Bruce’s hair, “You are so… so good, so fucking good!”

He hummed around the leaking hard flesh. He licked and sucked it hungrily. He took more. Clark moaned and pushed Bruce’s head further down until he gagged. Bruce pulled back but not off and he took more again. And again Clark made him swallow more and Bruce’s own cock throbbed within the confines of Clark’s ass. He pulled off completely and gazed at Clark. He wiped the excess saliva from his lips while Clark was panting as he met his gaze.

Bruce pushed Clark’s thighs wider apart and began thrusting again aiming for his prostate each time. Clark’s eyes rolled back. His body arched and he panted, “Oh yes, that’s it, that’s it… oh yes… yes.”

Clark’s cock flexed and his come landed over his own chest and stomach. Bruce’s cock flexed at the sight and the feeling of Clark’s ass tightening around his cock. Clark gazed up at him with heavy lidded sated lust drunken eyes.

Bruce stopped and stared at the man laid out before him, he was so… the name Superman wasn’t even enough to describe him. Clark licked his lips and sighed, “Bruce.”

At that sigh, his own orgasm shook through him. He collapsed over him, and mumbled, “Oh god.”

His lover stroked his hair as he recovered. He lifted his head and gazed at Clark. Maybe he was imagining it but he could swear he could see the future there in those beautiful eyes.

 

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce’s façade causes problems between Clark and Bruce.

TITLE: Concurrence 5/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,111  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce’s façade causes problems between Clark and Bruce.

~B~

Just over three weeks later, Bruce smiled across the table at his date, “Well I wanted to take you out on a real date when I returned to town.”

Clark chuckled, “Well I appreciate the gesture, Mr Wayne.”

He admitted, “The gestures might be few and far between from now on, Clark.” he bowed his head and half-joked, “My name is Bruce Wayne and I’m a workaholic.”

A luminous smile met him, “I can tell I haven’t seen you in all of three weeks.”

Bruce shrugged, “I’ve been working on a case.”

“Well I’ll be your sponsor, and I will make sure neither of us works too hard in the future.”

Bruce reached out and placed his hand on the tablecloth near Clark’s hand almost touching but not. He saw Clark’s eyes glance at his hand and Clark smiled knowingly, and Bruce asked, “When are you coming to see me in Gotham again?”

“You want us to see each other more often?”

He revealed, “Alfred really enjoyed meeting you. He says you are welcome anytime.”

Clark’s eyes shone and he raised his eyebrow knowingly and Bruce bowed his head shyly and then he met his gaze again, he admitted to Clark, “I like you a lot.”

Clark smiled softly, “I like you too.”

He asked again, “So will you visit me in Gotham soon?”

“You want a day and a time?”

Bruce nodded, “I do like to have all the facts.”

Clark pursed his full lips and then they twisted into another smile, “Tuesday 11pm.”

Bruce held his gaze softly, “Thank you.” 

Then Clark glanced away and back again and coughed, “Luthor is watching.”

Bruce frowned and turned to look just in time to see Lex Luthor approaching their table. He shook himself and slipped on a vacant smile, “Oh, hello Lex, would you care to join us?”

Clark’s face became a mask of indifference as Lex said lightly, “Why thank you, Bruce. Hello Clark.”

Clark tipped his head, “Lex.”

The waiter brought over an extra glass and then poured their guest some wine. When he was gone, Lex smiled and asked, “So you have returned to enjoy the delights of Metropolis again, Bruce?”

Bruce leered at Clark, “Oh I could not resist coming back for more, Lex.” 

Clark’s gaze went from Bruce to Lex and then back again, he licked his lips, “I think Gotham produces much more stimulating pleasures than Metropolis, Bruce.”

God he loves the way Clark Kent thinks. He smoothed his own eyebrow theatrically, “Why… thank you kind sir.”

Lex chuckled, “Oh, Clark is really very good at stimulating pleasures, aren’t you, Clark?”

Clark tensed minutely but didn’t say anything, so Bruce laughed the comment off. “That he is.”

When Clark didn’t react to his goading, Lex smiled smugly at Clark. However, he spoke to Bruce, “He does this delightful little thing with his tongue. Do you know what I mean, Bruce?”

Most guys would punch the man for making a comment like that. Bruce saw the constraint on Clark’s face. Clark’s jaw tensed in anger but he stayed quiet. Bruce knew in Clark’s case he could not let himself lose that control or else he’d kill him and the bastard knew it. 

Bruce was actually thankful he didn’t have Clark’s powers. He had witnessed the passion and intensity Clark was capable of, the pressure to stay in control must be enormous.

Lex took a sip of wine, and stated, “It is good to know you are enjoying the benefits of my teaching, Brucie.”

‘The bastard.’

Bruce had the urge to punch the prick himself. Instead he agreed, “Oh yes you’re right it’s marvellous but how exactly did you teach him to do that, it is not something you could have demonstrated, and honestly I can hardly speak when he does it to me.”

Lex glared at him reproachfully, and Bruce raised an eyebrow, “Oh not the same thing with his tongue then, my mistake.” 

Clark smiled at him and sipped his own wine. Then Clark spoke up, saying goadingly, “That’s right Bruce, as I told you before, Lex and I never enjoyed those pleasures to the same extent that we have so far. Did we, Lex?”

Bruce laughed with smug amusement, “Oh Lex you definitely missed out.”

Their gazes locked, and Clark’s soft pink tongue darted out and licked his lips. Bruce groaned internally at the tease. He was definitely going to get Clark to do the delightful little thing with his tongue later on.

Lex Luthor gave them a tight smile, but his eyes were daggers.

~*~

Tuesday night 10pm, they were facing off on the rooftop of a building in downtown Gotham. Batman was saying, “You should not be here, Superman.”

Superman stated seriously, “What’s the matter; you’re the one who wanted me to visit you.”

Batman stalked forward, he cupped Superman’s jaw in a hard grasp. He growled, “You’re pushing it, Superman.” 

Superman uncurled Batman’s fingers easily, and then he smiled slyly. “Really…? Because I know you’ll be getting off soon and I had this desire to...” He took one of Batman’s leather-clad fingers and sucked it into his mouth. 

He groaned at the sight. Superman licked it and sucked it again, holding Batman’s gaze. Batman complained, “You didn’t tell me you were coming early.”

Batman was mesmerised for a few moments and he thrust his finger in and out of Superman’s mouth slowly. Superman groaned around it. And that sound made Batman come to his senses, and he pulled away. 

Superman reached out and grasped his arm and he dragged Batman into his arms within an unyielding hold. Superman goaded, “Coming early, I think I can make it last longer, I’ll try my best.”

He gazed into Batman’s eyes then he let his gaze fall to Batman’s lips. He blinked slowly at him and Batman licked his lips. Superman smiled smugly, and then Batman demanded, “Don’t do this to me.”

He leaned in further and Batman begged, “Not when I’m trapped inside this suit.” Then he whispered, “Please Clark.”

Superman grinned, “Let’s get you back home to the Manor and out of the suit then.” Batman fought to stop himself from smiling but then Superman groaned “Dammit!”

He asked, “What’s happening?”

“I’ve got to go; I’ll be back as soon as I can.” he told him disappointedly.

Batman understood the demands of their calling. He nodded as Superman released him. His lover backed away, “I’m sorry.”

He told him sincerely, “You know I’m always here.” Superman then arose and floated off the rooftop, he smiled down at him. Batman reminded him, “You better get going.”

“I’ll come back.”

He watched as Superman flew off in the night sky.

~*~

He had finished his patrol and then returned home. He had a shower. Bruce was wearing only his black boxer shorts as he walked across the bedroom from the bathroom. He saw a glimpse of red and blue through the glass pane of his bedroom window. Bruce approached it moving the curtain, and he opened the window and the caped figure stepped down from the sill and into the bedroom. Bruce gazed at him with a vapid, awe-stuck gaze, “Oh, Superman, what are you doing here…?” 

As soon as he saw his face, Bruce realised this wasn’t the time to play. “Clark, are you okay, was the emergency really that bad?” he asked.

He smiled wearily, “I’m fine; it was just a tough situation that’s all.”

Bruce knew there wasn’t a lot that could tire him out, however, that probably didn’t stop him from getting stressed out. He asked him seriously, “What do you need?”

Superman glanced at the bed, and then he sighed, “Would it be alright if we went to bed – he swallowed – just to be together and fall asleep.”

He didn’t push for answers, he just nodded. 

He understood seeing and experiencing situations where you just wanted to block everything you had seen and heard from your mind, when talking wouldn’t help in the slightest. He understood that – he swallowed his emotions that arose in his throat– he’d never had someone who knew those feelings too. He’d never had someone to come to and just be with during those the hard times. Well apart from Alfred, but it wasn’t quite the same.

He watched as Clark dropped his uniform to the bedroom floor. His head was downcast. Bruce walked to the bed, and lifted the sheet and slipped in. Clark mirrored him and got in the other side of the bed. As Clark made himself comfortable, Bruce put his arm around him. Clark raised his face to him, and Bruce smiled shakily and Clark half smiled. And then he turned the embrace into a proper hug.

They lay there like that until they fell asleep.

~S~

A few weeks later

Clark finished work earlier than usual. It had been a good day. There had been no global disasters, not so many call outs, his article was finished, and he had sent it off to Perry already. It was early enough that Bruce might even be tempted to take an evening off and spend it with him.

He left his office, heading for the elevator, he glanced around making sure the coast was clear and then he made a quick detour and went for the stairs instead. He ascended to the rooftop of the Daily Planet, he didn’t bother changing, there was no point, nobody else was going to see him, and then flew off heading for Gotham. 

He reached Wayne Manor. He landed around the back and knocked on the kitchen door. He knew Alfred would not be pleased but he wanted to save the old man’s legs from having to traipse all the way to the front of the stately home just to answer the door for him.

When Alfred answered the kitchen door, he pinched his lips and shook his head with admonishment, “Mr Kent this is not proper.”

Clark shrugged, “I apologise Mr Pennyworth.”

The old man’s gaze narrowed, “Sir you have been apprised that you should call me Alfred.”

Clark grinned, and shot back, “And I have told you to call me Clark.”

Alfred smirked, “We must agree to be at a dead lock, Mr Kent.”

“That we are Mr Pennyworth.”

Alfred opened the door and motioned for him to enter, “Come along, Mr Kent I will show you to the parlour.”

Clark smiled slightly, he questioned in amusement, “The parlour?”

The older gentleman nodded, “That is correct, you can wait for Master Bruce in there.”

Clark inquired, “Wait for him; I thought he’d be here.”

“Well usually he would be here, sir. However he is out this evening.”

He asked, “Can’t I wait in the kitchen with you?”

The butler sighed, “Very well, sir.”

Clark chuckled at Alfred’s put upon attitude, when all Clark wanted to do was stay in here with him to keep him company. He asked, “Where is Bruce anyway?”

Alfred informed him, “He is on a date.”

A terrible feeling of appal flooded his senses and he almost sneered, “He’s where?”

Alfred answered calmly, “He is on a theatre date with a Miss Katharine Presswood.”

He ground his teeth together, ‘How could Bruce do this?’ He asked tersely, “So all this time, ever since we… he’s still been – he almost spat the word - ‘dating’?”

The old man defended, “Sir it is for his façade, his persona, you must understand it is something he must do. It does not diminish your relationship with the Master, they are wholly separate.”

He couldn’t think, he nodded and told his lover’s guardian, “Your faithfulness is admirable. It’s just a pity Bruce is lacking in it.” He held out his hand, “It’s been nice knowing you, Alfred.”

Alfred stared at his hand but didn’t take it. Clark wiped his face with his hand and then he turned and headed for the door. Unexpectedly his arm was grabbed, and he turned to see Alfred holding onto him. Alfred said seriously, “Mr Kent – he swallowed - Clark, do not walk away from the boy, please.”

Clark winced in sympathy for both of them, “I understand doing things for the sake of appearances, you know that. But this is different being with Bruce is different. I could never be with anyone else and I can’t accept Bruce doing it. I just couldn’t stand the thought of him touching someone else.”

“He cares for you deeply. I am sure he is not going so far as you fear.”

He gazed at Alfred. He swallowed, “I hope you’re right.” He patted Alfred’s careworn hand that was still on his arm, “Don’t worry, Alfred. I will talk to Bruce before I make any decisions about our relationship.”

He saw Alfred’s frame relax, “Thank you, sir.”

~*~

He decided to do a global patrol, as far away from Gotham as possible. With his super-speed, being impulsive was a dangerous thing to be. He had the urge to go and find Bruce and Miss Katharine Presswood and ruin their date. However, he knew that he had to trust Bruce. His initial reaction of betrayal was caused by hurt feelings. The thought of Bruce being with someone else made him feel sick. And maybe if Bruce was actually comparable to his public persona he would have reason to fear but he had realised from the day that he had invited Bruce into his home that he was nothing like Brucie Wayne.

He returned home to his apartment at around 1am Metropolis time. He had just slipped into bed when he heard the lock open and the door opened and shut. Then a few moments later Bruce’s silhouette appeared in the bedroom doorway. He was still dressed in his tuxedo from his date, the bowtie loose.

Clark gazed at him mutely, and then Bruce bowed his head, “Alfred said you came by.”

He accused quietly, “You were with someone else.”

Bruce approached the bed. He slipped off his tuxedo jacket then he began unbuttoning his shirt. Clark watched him silently. He knew they should talk first but as the shirt fell from Bruce’s shoulders revealing his physique Clark decided they could talk later. Bruce’s fingers started on his belt, before unclasping his pants. Then they joined the jacket and shirt on Clark’s bedroom floor. 

Bruce reached out, and lifted the bed sheet and joined Clark under the covers. Bruce lay pressed against him and Clark sighed as Bruce’s lips pressed against the side of his neck and kissed him there, his eyes closed as Bruce sucked against his pulse. Bruce murmured against him, “I only want you.”

Clark smiled at hearing that, and then Clark moaned in pleasure as Bruce intently trailed kisses down Clark’s body, his hands massaging Clark’s flesh and muscle.

He reached and took Clark’s erection into his hot wet mouth, and with needy groans, he sucked it, until Clark’s cock was hard and ready. Bruce leaned over, reached into the night table drawer, and found the lube. He squeezed some out and then pressed his fingers to his own ass. He grunted as he prepared himself and Clark watched him silently. Then he positioned himself over Clark’s cock and began to press inward.

Clark stared up at him in surprise, he whispered, “No protection?”

Bruce shook his head and sat down further until Clark was inside. They both gasped at the feeling. Then Bruce was moving with determination on him. Clark reached out and stroked Bruce’s muscled body, and he laughed with joy, “Oh wow, you feel so good.”

Bruce bowed and kissed his chest. 

God he must have been crazy to be jealous, and Bruce wasn’t even annoyed that he almost doubted him. He just came to him to reinforce their connection. Hmm and it felt so good too. He caressed Bruce’s back, and then he heard him whispering soft lips against his chest again and again, “I’m sorry.”

Clark frowned and he whispered, “What…?”

He heard Bruce sob, “I’m so sorry.”

Oh, shit. Clark’s breath hitched, “What…?”

“I never meant for it to happen.”

Pain and anger encompassed him, and he rolled them over on the bed and he pinned Bruce to the mattress. He gritted out, “What did you do?”

Bruce didn’t struggle he just met his gaze through the dim light. He swallowed anxiously, “The woman I had a date with tonight…”

Clark tightened his hold, he pressed him harder into the mattress, and Bruce gasped as Clark’s cock pinned him in place. He demanded again, “What did you do, Bruce?”

Bruce sounded as if the answer was being torn out of him as he replied, “I fucked her.”

Betrayal and jealousy swept over Clark, he seethed, “You bastard. How could you do this to me?”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry.” He sneered, “You come here, and you get into my bed after doing that. How could you?”

Bruce spread his thighs and he pleaded, “Please, please Clark I want you, only you.”

Clark snarled, “You want me? Well you can have me then!”

He pulled back, and he thrust hard and deep and Bruce cried out. So Clark did it again and again. He fucked him with all of his anger and disappointment. Clark glared down at him and Bruce held his gaze and took it, and he gasped and panted and he cried out, “Yes.”

He released one hand, and he wrapped his hand around Bruce’s throat and he said lowly, “Why did you have to ruin everything? I was falling in love with you, you son of a bitch.”

Bruce whined and Clark lunged down and took his mouth fiercely and Bruce only opened his mouth for him and twined his fingers on Clark’s hair.

Then Bruce was jerking beneath him, and he came between their bodies. Clark thrust into him harder striving for his own release and when it came, he pumped everything he had into Bruce Wayne’s willing body.

He withdrew and flopped down beside him. There was silence in the still bedroom and then Bruce reached out and tried to join their hands but Clark pulled his away. He told him, “I want you to leave.”

Bruce took a hard breath, he begged, “Please Clark.”

Clark stared at the ceiling, “I need you to go now.”

After a few heart-rending moments of silence, he felt Bruce move off the bed, collect his clothes, and then leave. 

Clark let out a staggered breath.

 

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Concurrence 6/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,280  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce and Clark’s relationship is tested.

~S~

The next morning Clark entered his office in a completely miserable mood. He had no idea how he was going to work today. It felt as though his whole life had crashed down around him. He walked over to the window and gazed out. His focus was drawn towards the Lexcorp Tower. The familiar figure standing at his own office window was gazing across at him. A feeling of despair crept over him, he turned away from the window and crossed the office, and he sat down and stared at his blank computer screen.

Not so long later, Lois arrived; she was carrying a tray with coffee and pastries on it. She put her bag down and then placed the tray in the middle of their double desk. She turned the tray so the pastries were nearest him. She gave him a small smile and a shrug, “Go on Smallville. You have first pick.”

He raised his eyebrow at her, “What’s gotten into you?”

She explained, “Well after last night I thought you could do with some cheering up, comfort food.”

He frowned in confusion, “Last night…? How do you know what happened last night, did Bruce call you?”

Lois shook her head, “I think the world would need to be ending before the prince would call me.”

He asked, “So how do you know?”

She rolled her eyes, “It was all over the news, Smallville.”

He was dumbfounded, “What do you mean?”

She scowled, “Didn’t you see it? That theatre in Gotham, all those people held hostage, they were all trapped inside, and nobody could get in or out, that pheromone gas? They say nobody inside could resist getting it on with the closest person to them.”

Clark shook his head, “I didn’t know.”

Lois came around his desk, and tapped at his keyboard and brought some news footage up from the internet. It played.

He saw crowds of people milling out of the theatre. He heard the news reporter getting excited and calling “That’s Bruce Wayne. Hey Mr Wayne, Bruce…”

The footage showed Bruce leaving the theatre almost staggering out. He glared at the cameras when he saw them. Then a good-looking blonde woman came rushing up to his side fawning all over him. Bruce pushed her not too gently aside and tried to get away from the press. They followed him down the street a little ways and he turned and growled almost Batman-like at the reporters and the woman, “Get away from me!”

The press backed off. The woman called after him, “Bruce you have to take me home, I’m your date!”

Bruce continued to leave and the press turned to the blonde, “Miss, can you tell us what happened in there, were you with Bruce Wayne?”

The blonde gushed, “He was incredible.”

Lois pressed pause on the video footage. “See, so what did Bruce tell you?”

Clark pinched his lips and he sighed, “He didn’t tell me enough.”

~*~

He returned to Wayne Manor or more precisely the cave. Batman stood up from his chair when he saw him arrive. He licked his lips, “Superman…?”

He asked softly, “Why did you let me think you had betrayed me?”

Batman bowed his head, “Because I did.”

Superman walked forward. He told him, “No, you didn’t. You had no choice.”

Batman replied despondently, “It still happened I still fucked her.”

He approached him, he said soothingly, “You didn’t want to; you told me last night you only want me.”

Batman gazed at him, “I do.”

Superman told him resolutely, “You can still play at being Brucie but I don’t want you to date anyone else.” Batman stared at him for endless moments but he still didn’t reply. So he continued, “I don’t ever want to doubt you again. If you ever have sex with someone else I want to be able to know that the decision was out of your hands.” He frowned, as he still didn’t get an answer from him. Superman asked in trepidation, “Bruce has what happened last night, how I treated you, changed how you feel about me?”

Batman continued to stare at him, and Superman asked, “Do you want me to leave you alone?”

Batman was breathing heavily gazing at him and then he lunged forward, and kissed him desperately. Batman moaned against his lips, “No I never want you to leave me alone again, no matter what.”

Superman cupped Batman’s face; his whispered with emotion, “I will never leave you. I promise.”

~B~

A few weeks later

He roused slowly, the bed was lovely and warm, and sunlight peeked through the curtain. He breathed in and he smiled at the tantalising scent that wound its way around his senses. He blindly leaned forward until his lips encountered soft warm flesh. He kissed it. He reached out and caressed the flesh and muscle. 

Hmm, this was so wrong, he enjoyed this way too much. A soft sound emanated from beside him, and Bruce sighed, “You are spoiling me.”

The sleepy inquiry came, “Huh?”

He chuckled tiredly, “I don’t want to get up. You make me want to be lazy.”

His hand was lifted and soft lips pressed against his knuckles, “It’s Sunday.”

“Sunday is just another day.”

“Hmm get up then.”

He rolled his eyes internally, he muttered, “That’s the point, I don’t want to get up.”

His lover sighed, “You talk too much.”

Bruce chuckled, “It’s the first time I’ve ever been accused of that.”

Clark groaned, “Be quiet and go back to sleep.”

He huffed and then snuggled down and drifted back off to sleep.

~*~

Later Bruce awoke again, and Clark wasn’t beside him. He grabbed a pair of Clark’s pyjamas bottoms, slipped them on and padded out to the living area. He found Clark in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Clark turned and kissed his cheek, saying jovially, “Morning, Honey.”

Bruce groaned, “You let me sleep too long.”

Clark smiled, “You told me you didn’t want to get up.”

He explained, “Only because you were in there with me.” 

His lover’s eyes twinkled at him. “Coffee…?” he offered. 

He agreed, “Thank you.” 

Clark made him a cup and passed it to him; he turned and headed for the couch. Just as he placed his cup on the coffee table, there was a knock at the door. Clark called, “Are you going to get that?”

Bruce groaned and then went to answer the door. 

He opened it to find a petite older woman outside carrying grocery bags. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she gasped, “Oh!” Then he saw her eyes take in his shirtless form, she swallowed and met his gaze again. She pursed her lips with a smile at the corners. “Hello.” 

Bruce cleared his throat, at her evaluation of him. She was attractive and he could tell that in her day she had been a beauty. He asked, “Can I help you?”

She smiled, “Well I don’t have to ask you if you’re a friend of my son’s, you’re wearing his pyjamas.”

His eyes widened, “Mrs Kent?”

Mrs Kent nodded her faded auburn head in amusement, and Bruce shook himself and stepped forward to take the grocery bags from her. He said, “Please come in. I’m Bruce, Bruce…”

Mrs Kent finished for him, “Wayne.”

Bruce nodded in surprise that she would know him. Clark came around the corner, and saw them. He appeared surprised as well, “Mom… what are you doing here, you didn’t tell me you were coming.”

He hugged his mother fiercely. She returned it saying, “I thought I would surprise you Sweetheart, it looks like I did.”

Clark met Bruce’s gaze over his mom’s shoulder. He pulled out of the hug. He said, “You’ve met Bruce?”

“Yes I did, though I was surprised that the great philanderer Bruce Wayne was a special friend of my very male son.”

Clark groaned, “Mom.”

Bruce approached mother and son with trepidation; he had never really been in this situation before. He admitted, “You’re right Mrs Kent, but let me express my regard for your son, what we have is much more than a casual affair.”

Mrs Kent raised an eyebrow, “Are you trying to charm me Mr Wayne?”

He met her gaze, “No ma’am, I’m just trying to let you know how much I respect and care for Clark.”

She narrowed her gaze, “Good.” She smiled, “My son is quite a catch. Now let me into that kitchen so I can prepare our lunch.”

“Mom, we’re only just having breakfast.” Clark answered.

Mrs Kent gazed between them, her gazing lingering on Bruce’s body again, “I just bet you are. Anyway, I still need to prepare the food. Now go on shoo.”

Clark smiled and tugged on his arm, “Come on let’s get dressed.”

Bruce nodded and then accompanied his lover to the bedroom.

~*~

In the bedroom, Bruce came to a stop and gazed back at the door. Clark noticed and asked, “Is something wrong?”

Bruce shook his head, “No I just… after you telling me about her… your mom is different than I expected.”

Clark chuckled, “What smarter…? More perceptive…?”

Bruce laughed, “No, more flirtatious…”

Clark rolled his eyes, “Bruce, that’s my mom.”

He leered at Clark, “Are you sure you’re adopted, because you’re very much like her.”

His lover shrugged, “Nurture over nature?” 

Bruce agreed, “Something like that.”

~*~

They showered and dressed. They joined Mrs Kent back in the living area. She smiled when she saw them; she offered Bruce another cup of coffee seeing as though his other one had gone cold while he was gone. He thanked her for it. Then he and Clark took a seat. 

Mrs Kent glanced at them and then said to Bruce, “Tell me something about yourself that I don’t already know from the newspapers.”

Bruce took a sip of his coffee, he shrugged, “You don’t know that most of what you read in the newspapers, I do because it’s expected of me, people want me to be an empty headed playboy, so that is what I give them.”

Mrs Kent nodded, “I expected as much, my son doesn’t give his affection based solely on looks so there would have to be something more to you. But it seems extreme to go to such lengths, unless you have something to hide.”

Her gaze slipped to Clark and she gave him a meaningful smile. Clark returned the smile. Bruce sighed, he said, “You are a clever woman, Mrs Kent.”

“No, I’ve just spent many years of my life protecting the greatest secret of them all, it takes one to know one, if you know what I mean Mr Wayne.”

“I do Mrs Kent. I know my secret would be safe with you, as yours is safe with my secret keeper.”

Mrs Kent chuckled, “I should think we would have a lot in common then.”

He agreed, “I think you would.”

Mrs Kent smiled and then turned back towards the stove. Bruce frowned and glanced at Clark, and then he said, “You don’t want to know who I am.”

Mrs Kent turned back to meet his gaze, “Only if you wish to share it with me.”

He stared at her and then turned to gaze at her son, who shrugged at him. He swallowed and admitted, “I’m Batman.”

Superman’s mom arched a brow, “Fancy that.”

Then she returned to the stove.

~S~

Two years later

He arrived back home at the Manor later than expected. It had been quite a day; there was an incident at a bank with hostages. He just didn’t understand why robbers still picked banks in Metropolis. If he were going to rob a bank, it would not be in a city where a superhero called home that was for sure. Then he’d had to return to the Planet to finish off his other assignments. A source had given him a crucial new lead into a project at Lexcorp, his lover wasn’t going to be pleased when he heard the news. He knew they were going to have to do something about it. 

He removed his glasses and put them in the pocket of his overcoat, then hung the coat up. Then he made his way to the kitchen. He popped his head around the doorway, “Good evening, Alfred.”

Alfred turned and gave him a welcoming smile, “Good evening, Master Clark.”

He asked, “What’s for dinner?”

“Never you mind sir. Master Bruce is expecting you and you are late.”

“Is he down in the cave, I didn’t hear him out on patrol?” he asked.

Alfred informed him, “You are right he is not patrolling, yet he is not down in the cave for once.” 

Clark saw a twinkle in the old man’s eye, he asked, “What’s going on, Alfred?”

Alfred raised an eyebrow, “That is not for me to say, sir. Master Bruce requested that you meet him on the roof.”

He questioned, “On the roof…? He wasn’t there when I flew in.”

“Well I am assured that he is there now, Master Clark, on the sun terrace.”

Clark squinted at him, “Huh-huh.”

~*~

Clark exited the kitchen door. He gazed up at the roof of the Manor. It was late evening, why was he up on the sun terrace. ‘What was those two up to?’ 

He floated up, and landed on the terrace, which he found was now lit up with tiny white lights that twinkled like stars. He saw the long-familiar dark haired figure with his back to him. Clark didn’t know much about fashion, especially clothes that cost more than he would ever make during a whole career at the Daily Planet. But he knew just by looking at the cut of the black suit, as well as how good he looked that Bruce was wearing one of his most expensive ones. 

Clark was just about to speak when Bruce turned around and met his gaze. He was perfectly groomed, looking so suave, Clark stuttered, “Y…you look stunning.”

Bruce’s eyes softened as he gazed at him. He lifted his hand and pressed a button on a remote control hidden in his palm. Music started playing, the dulcet voice of Sam Cooke singing, ‘You Send Me’. 

Clark smiled at Bruce quizzically, and Bruce smiled softly in return. He crooked his finger at him, and Clark responded by walking towards him. He asked, “What is…”

Bruce took him into his arms and began swaying them to the music. Clark grinned in delighted amusement and followed Bruce’s lead. They danced to the music under a bright full moon and then Bruce began humming along with the song.

He didn’t know what the meaning of this was but it was so wonderful. They never got to do this in everyday life, to be so carefree. It made him wish that he could tell the whole world how much he loved this man right here in his arms. He caressed Bruce’s nape, closed his eyes, and enjoyed this feeling.

Then he laughed gently as Bruce began singing the words softly, “At first I thought it was just infatuation but oh it has lasted so long…” then Bruce tilted his head and then sang the next line against Clark’s ear, “…Now I find myself wanting to marry you and take you home.”

Clark’s heart rose into his throat and he tried to swallow it again, “Bruce…?”

Bruce pulled back slowly, and gazed into his eyes and said softly, “Honest I do.”

He shook his head in awe, he whispered, “Oh god.”

The song ended. They were left staring at each other in silence. Finally, Bruce caressed his cheek and asked, “Well…?”

“What about everything, our lives, everyone…” he asked.

“We’ll figure out the details later, just tell me Clark…” Bruce uncharacteristically replied.

Clark began nodding, “Yes…” his face broke out into a dazzling smile, “Yes, Bruce, of course I will.”

Then Bruce’s calm façade broke down and he breathed deeply, “Oh thank god!” They pulled each other into a tight embrace. Then Bruce cursed, “Oh damn, I forgot…”

They pulled away and then Bruce was reaching into his pocket and bringing out a small velvet bag. He tipped the contents into his hand, two platinum bands, simple but beautiful. Clark smiled at the rings but he reminded him, “We can’t wear them, especially when we’re in uniform.”

Bruce told him, “Nobody will see mine under my gauntlets, and during the day nobody will care if Bruce Wayne just happens to have a ring on. Nobody will think it is a commitment ring.”

Clark ran his fingers over the rings, “You are making me feel bad. I can’t wear mine as Superman and people will question if I wear a ring on my wedding finger.”

Bruce took one of the rings and slid it onto Clark’s middle finger, “See, I thought of that… and while you’re in uniform it doesn’t matter that you can’t wear it as long as I know you have it. It’s just to remind you how I feel about you.”

He reached out, took the other ring, and slid it on Bruce’s finger, “I don’t need a reminder, but I will take it anyway.”

Then they leaned in together and kissed sweetly. Then the music started again and they kissed while swaying to the music.

~*~

The next morning, a soft tapping came on the bedroom door. Clark roused and called, “Come in.”

The door opened and Alfred entered, carrying a silver tray, saying “Breakfast, sir?”

Clark grinned sleepily, “Thank you, Alfred.”

As Alfred approached the bed, he smiled at seeing the platinum ring on Clark’s finger. He placed the tray on Clark’s lap and backed away. “May I offer my congratulations, Master Clark.”

Clark glanced at Bruce’s sleeping form beside him and then back at Alfred. “I probably have you to thank for last night, it was perfect.”

Alfred confuted, “Nonsense, Sir, it was all Master Bruce’s doing, I think you inspire him.”

He admitted, “I’m still in shock that he asked me.”

“You have been putting up with him for long enough…”

Bruce mumbled with his eyes still closed, “I can hear you.”

Alfred winked at Clark, “Am I not speaking the truth?”

Clark grinned brightly and Bruce opened his eyes and then sat up in bed. He agreed, “Yes, but the poor fool agreed to a lifetime of me so there.” 

He leaned in and kissed Clark’s cheek and nabbed a piece of toast and took a bite. Then he grinned at Alfred happily.

~*~

Alfred returned downstairs and they enjoyed their breakfast. Clark held his hand in the air and gazed at the band. He asked, “So can I assume we’re not going to have a ceremony?”

Bruce finished a mouthful of coffee, and replied, “Do you need one, because we can do that if you want.”

Clark reached for, and raised Bruce’s left hand and twined their fingers together. He smiled, “No last night on the sun terrace was enough and what you said.” He spoke softly, “I don’t need some paper or a priest or a judge. These rings are enough.”

Bruce ducked his head bashfully, “I only need you. I can’t imagine my life without you now.”

Clark caressed his face, and kissed him softly. Bruce groaned and opened his mouth under Clark’s and pulled him down over him. Clark grinned into his mouth as they heard the silver tray slide off the bed and hit the bedroom floor.

 

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Concurrence 7/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,619  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Putting an end to Luthor’s project, has unforeseen consequences for Clark and Bruce. 

~S~

Down in the cave, Batman asked, “So your source told you that prisoners from Belle Reve were being taken out of there and brought to a Lexcorp facility, then returned again with signs of trauma and in some cases on deaths door?”

Superman nodded, “That’s right. Also they had no recollection of what had happened to them, or on the other hand it could be they were so scared that they just refused to talk.”

Knowing eyes gazed at him, “I know what you’re thinking, that Luthor has somehow built his Xgen machine after I withdrew my cooperation last year, and we destroyed the prototype and now he has progressed to test subjects.”

He offered, “It might not be the same design but Lex Luthor never truly gives up on ideas that he thinks have merit. Even though you and Wayne Enterprises scientists couldn’t get Luthor’s designs to do what the project was intended for.”

His partner revealed, “The research did help us to understand what isn’t possible at least, you can’t use Kryptonite to fight disease it only causes further mutations. The machine could never have helped those children be cured of their illnesses.”

Superman concurred, “I know, but with all the time that has past, Lex must have gotten closer to his goals if he is using the inmates at Belle Reve as test subjects.”

Batman asked lowly, “I agree so what do you want to do about it?”

“I think you can guess. It isn’t every day you blow up something that was originally your own project.”

“Yes I just wish it wasn’t such a common occurrence that you have to blow up Lex Luthor’s projects.”

Superman smiled, “Never mind it will be over tonight for good.”

“I’ve got some research from my current case that I have to finish first.”

Superman grinned at his workaholic lover, “Of course.”

~*~

As Superman held off the guards who were toting reengineered Kandorian weapons at the doorway to the secret lab, Batman threw an exploding EPG Batarang at the machine. It caused damage but not enough to destroy the machine that looked similar to a deranged CT scanner. He called to Superman, “Switch.”

Superman ducked away. Batman fought the last of the guards, and Superman focused his heat-vision slicing the machine in two. Batman knocked out the last guard and then took his place by Superman’s side. He told him, “Nice job.”

Superman smiled at the compliment, then the two sides of the device fell apart and Batman noticed the controlling unit still blinking, he tossed a mini grenade at it and as it exploded, and a green shockwave left the device. It hit and then crumbled both heroes to the floor unconscious.

~*~

Superman blinked and came back to consciousness. He rubbed his forehead, and stood up and looked around disorientated. What was going on? His gaze took in the destroyed lab; he saw the guards’ unconscious bodies at the doorway. Then he turned and saw the other hero lying on the floor. He rushed to his side. He knelt down, and shook his shoulder, “Batman, hey can you hear me, Batman?”

Batman groaned, and then opened his eyes. He cringed in pain. He asked, “Superman…? What the hell happened?”

Superman stood up again, and offered his hand and then pulled Batman to his feet. He revealed, “I don’t know.” He glanced at the destroyed machine nearby. “I recognise this place though; it is the same design as other special projects labs owned by Lexcorp.”

Batman nodded, “You have warned me about Lex Luthor before, however I have no recollection of coming on this mission.”

It was a worrying situation but not unheard of to have side effects after taking out one of Lex’s labs. He offered up, “Maybe the blast from that machine gave us anterograde amnesia.”

Batman asked, “You don’t remember either, I didn’t think anything could affect you like this.”

Superman shrugged. There was a lot Batman didn’t know about him. 

Batman squinted, “Whatever the mission was it looks as if its mission complete, and staying here isn’t getting us anywhere.”

The mission obviously involved Lex Luthor, and so it would seem it was his mission. He smiled and he offered his hand, “Thank you for your help again Batman, it’s much appreciated.”

Batman shook his hand firmly, and then they left the lab together.

Then outside they went their separate ways, Batman to Gotham and Superman home to Metropolis.

 

~B~

Batman returned to the cave. He was determined to put his mind to rest about the mission that he had just returned from completing. He pulled back his cowl, sat down at the computer station, and he checked his most recently opened files… 

Nothing about Lexcorp, it didn’t make sense. 

Obviously, the mission involved Lex Luthor. Superman had warned him before about Luthor, and so it seemed Superman had asked for his help. 

Nevertheless, he expected to find some evidence of research. It wasn’t as if he would go on a mission without full knowledge about the case. He and Superman worked together sometimes, he could even say he trusted him to some extent but it was impossible that Superman could somehow contact him and say, I need help come on over to Metropolis so we can destroy a secret lab. 

As far as Batman was concerned, Superman probably never needed anyone’s help, not really. So he was completely confused.

As he continued a fruitless search, Alfred entered the cave. He greeted him, “Oh you are back, Master Bruce. All went well I hope.”

He narrowed his gaze, Alfred of course. “What can you tell me about my latest mission, Alfred?”

Alfred frowned, “Sir…?”

“C’mon, Alfred, do you know where I have just come from?”

Alfred’s lips pinched and he replied exasperatedly, “Very well, Master Bruce. You have just returned from a mission to investigate the secret activities of Lex Luthor. From what the informant said, it was a laboratory on the outskirts of Metropolis. The objective of the mission was to destroy a mutating device created by Lexcorp.”

Bruce swallowed. That was essentially, what he had already gathered. “So, um the informant was…?”

“I have no idea, sir, if you need to know that why did you not ask Superman?”

“So it is true, Superman wanted me to be involved with the mission.”

Alfred smirked. “It is not as though you gave him much choice, sir.”

Bruce frowned at Alfred’s amusement. He suggested, “Superman has always been very accommodating.”

“That he has, Master Bruce.” Alfred continued, “By the way, I have baked a specially prepared apple pie for dessert. It is not to be touched until after the main course.”

Bruce stared at Alfred incredulously. He shook his head, “What’re you talking about you know I don’t eat dessert, so why would I need to know that?”

He was surprised when his normally formal guardian rolled his eyes and uttered, “I know, Master Bruce, you are only to relay the message. I know he will be tempted.” Then Alfred turned away saying, “It is Master Clark’s favourite after all.”

This day was completely confusing; he called out, “Who is Master Clark?”

Alfred stopped in his tracks. His posture stiffened. He turned and stared at Bruce in horror. He asked, “What did you say?”

“I said who are you talking about, who the hell is Clark?”

Alfred’s hand flew to his mouth, “Oh no, oh my lord.”

~*~ 

Bruce was in denial, “No, Alfred, what you’re telling me is wrong.”

Alfred was pushing the newspaper that he had fetched from upstairs at him, “Look at the date, Master Bruce.”

“What you’re saying is I have forgotten over two years of my life?”

“Yes, the events you have described to me, happened three years ago. So much has happened since then, sir.”

This was impossible to get his head around, “And you are telling me, that I’ve lost my focus that I’ve allowed myself to have a relationship. That I’m romantically involved with a man named Clark?”

“No, not lost your focus, but you have let yourself live again. I have never seen you happier, Master Bruce.”

Bruce sat there shaking his head in denial. Alfred told him curtly, “Look at your computer files, look at the Batsuit, notice the modifications that have been made…”

Bruce cringed, “Just leave me alone, Alfred. I need some space.”

Alfred sighed, “Very well, Master Bruce.” and then he returned upstairs.

Bruce remembered waking up in that lab, disorientated and with no memory of how he had gotten there. God, how had he lost three years? He remembered Superman saying he had amnesia too. He wondered if he had lost three years as well.

He glanced down at the Batsuit, Alfred was right it was a different design. He suddenly felt unbelievably frustrated; he wanted to tear the damn thing off him. However, he knew it was impossible to do so. So instead, he went to get changed out of it.

He started with his gauntlets and as he drew the left one off. His heart skipped a beat as he saw a simple platinum ring on his finger. 

Oh, shit. It wasn’t, it could not be, could it?

~*~

He turned a blind eye to his discovery and after getting changed, he went up to his bedroom.

He entered the bedroom. He went to his en suite bathroom, he had a shower, and then he went to the sink to brush his teeth. He saw two toothbrushes in the holder. He stared at the everyday object that suddenly had so much meaning. Damn it, he didn’t even know which was his toothbrush. 

Leaving the bathroom, he climbed into bed. He noticed a wristwatch on one of the night tables; it was inexpensive with a brown leather wristband. It was nothing like he himself would wear. Curiously, he opened the drawer and he saw a pair of black framed glasses. He frowned at them and closed the drawer again.

He then leaned over and checked the matching night table drawer, inside he found an half used bottle of lubricant. He noted that there were no condoms, a monogamous relationship then. 

He closed the drawer and then lay back down. He stared at the ceiling. Oh, god, according to Alfred, he’d been with this same man for two and a half years, shit. Alfred was even baking especially for this man. He was calling him Master Clark for god’s sake. 

Although everything around him was telling him that years had passed, his own mind was telling him that maybe it was a good thing that he didn’t remember, it could be a fresh start. 

He could get back to basics; he hadn’t spent all those years preparing for his mission to be side tracked by a man of all things. What the hell had he thought he was doing? 

But then again, who was this man who had so blindsided him, who had convinced him to forfeit his total focus on his goals for Gotham and honouring his parent’s deaths. 

He shook his head and then closed his eyes and tried to drift off. However, he tossed and turned for hours, he could not settle as he was at war with himself. He stared at the ring on his finger in the dim light of his bedroom. It was plain and simple, nothing flashy about it. It certainly wasn’t the sort of ring that you wore as a fashion accessory. Obviously, it wasn’t meant to impress anyone, it was only there for the meaning behind it. For the same reason it adorned his left hand.

Damn it, he didn’t remember him at all. If all this was happening, if what Alfred told him was true, and Alfred had never lied to him, how could he forget someone so important?

He was on the verge of being overwhelmed by the implications. He decided he had to clear his mind and let sleep take him, so he pulled the bedclothes over him and turned over determined to go to sleep. He grabbed the spare pillow and tucked it under his head to make himself more comfortable. He breathed in deeply and realised he could smell an unfamiliar scent on the pillow. 

He realised it must be HIS scent. God, it wasn’t a spare pillow anymore, it was HIS pillow. He took another deep breath, oh, it smelled so nice so comforting. 

It smelled like home.

~*~

The next morning, he found Alfred in the kitchen. He sat down at the kitchen table and he asked, “Tell me about Clark. What kind of man is he? How did he enthral me?”

Alfred turned to look at him in consternation and he shook his head, “I do not think enthral is the right word, Master Bruce.” Bruce narrowed his gaze, and Alfred continued, “Master Clark is good man. He is extremely clever however he is also modest, he does not boast of his intelligence although you are a matched pair…”

Bruce swallowed, “So who is he, what does he do?”

Alfred smiled proudly. He reached out and retrieved the morning newspaper. Bruce saw it was the Daily Planet, and not the usual Gotham Gazette. He looked quizzically at Alfred. And he explained, “You had me subscribe to the Daily Planet as soon as you returned from a business trip to Metropolis two and a half years ago.”

He asked, “Why?”

Alfred nodded sagely, “Read the by-line.”

Bruce took the newspaper from him and read the front-page by-line, “By Lois Lane and Clark Kent…” he glanced at Alfred, “So that’s him, Clark Kent. He’s a journalist?”

Alfred confirmed, “Yes sir, he is a Pulitzer Prize winning journalist.”

Bruce was blown away. How he could meet someone on a business trip and then spend the next two and a half years with him. He had affairs with women, most of the time it was only to keep his façade going for public scrutiny. Now and again when the mood caught him, he indulges in a one-night stand with a man. But this man…? He turned back to Alfred, “Is our relationship public knowledge?”

Alfred told him, “Your relationship is not in the public eye however, it is not hidden from anyone who chooses to look for the signs.”

“What about my façade, Alfred? You were the one who encouraged me to play the libertine in the first place.”

Alfred pinched his lips in what appeared to be amusement. He revealed, “Master Clark would not stand for it Master Bruce. He told you that you must find other ways to distance yourself from Batman.”

“He knows my secret?” he asked.

Alfred chuckled lightly, “Of course he does.”

He questioned, “He keeps my secret, even though his business is exposing the truth?”

Alfred told him, “Master Clark understands the need for discretion.”

Bruce asked in awe, “He’s fine with it? I can’t imagine someone choosing to put up with… live my way of life.”

“I know it is hard for you Master Bruce however I can only give you the point of view of an observer of your relationship. I really think it should be Master Clark that you discuss everything. He can give you answers that I cannot. I wanted to contact him last night, yet I assumed there was an emergency and that he would be home this morning. Also I was hoping the amnesia would be temporary.”

He concurred, “That’s what Superman thought too.”

“What…? Are you saying that you saw Superman and he knows that you have amnesia?” 

Bruce nodded, “Superman was there when I woke up in the lab. We both had amnesia.”

Alfred exclaimed, “Bloody hell!” 

Bruce stared at his usually unflappable guardian in shock, “Alfred.”

Alfred declared, “You have got to go to Metropolis, and find him, Sir.”

He asked, “Who…?”

Alfred told him, “Master Clark that is who.”

~*~

He left the elevator. He followed Alfred’s instructions and found an office with the names Clark Kent and Lois Lane on the door. Alfred believed that seeing ‘Master Clark’ face to face might jog his memory. 

Bruce was both curious and dreading coming face to face with his… he turned the platinum ring on his finger.

He hesitated and then knocked on the door. He heard someone telling him to come in. He entered to find a very attractive brunette at a desk. She glanced at him for a moment before returning to her screen. “Hello, if you’re looking for Clark, you’ve just missed him.”

Obviously, this was Lois Lane from what was stencilled on the office door. He asked, “Do you know when he will be back?”

She smirked, “Is there really an answer to that question?”

He remarked, “I didn’t come here for riddles.”

She shook her head, and said teasingly, “Tut-tut, a little frustrated are we? Don’t worry about it. Clark will sort you out when he gets back. He’s good at that. Take a seat if you want.”

Bruce shook off his annoyance. He glanced around the office. He walked over to the window and gazed out at the Lexcorp tower. Lois Lane returned to typing on her keyboard. 

Within a few minutes, the office door opened. Bruce turned to look and came face to face with the man who had changed his life.

The handsome bespectacled man’s eyes swept his body slowly checking him out. He said, “Hello, I’m Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne isn’t it, can I help you with something?”

Bruce cleared his throat, “I hope so.”

The brunette, Lois declared cringing, “Oh my god. You could’ve waited until I left the room before you started getting kinky, geez!”

Clark Kent’s gaze darted to Lois. He reprimanded, “Lane!”

Lois rolled her eyes, “Okay I get the message you want to be alone with the big handsome stud.”

She closed her files and then got up, grabbed her purse, and left the office. After she was gone, their gazes met. Clark chuckled disarmingly, “Sorry about that, I don’t know why she’d say those things.”

Bruce frowned. This was not the response that he had expected from him. He asked, “Don’t you, I was led to believe you would know why I’m here.”

He saw Clark’s eyes sweep him again, “I’d love to say that’s true, Mr Wayne.” He licked his full lips, “…but I am afraid I don’t.”

Bruce swallowed. He turned the ring on his finger nervously, “Are you sure about that?”

Clark’s gaze dropped to the ring on his finger as he turned it and then he suggested, “Why don’t you tell me why you’re here and we’ll take it from there. Do you have a story for me?”

Bruce searched for a matching ring on Clark’s finger but found none. Oh, shit. He didn’t know how or why but Alfred was wrong, damn it. Why did he send him here for nothing? He told Clark, “I’m sorry I think I made a mistake coming here.”

Then he rushed out of the office, the Daily Planet building and he returned home to Gotham alone.

~S~

Clark Kent watched his visitor leave his office. He frowned in confusion and seated himself behind his desk. Could his life get any weirder? It began last night leaving the site of one of Lex Luthor’s labs with hopefully temporary amnesia. Destroying dangerous projects of Lex Luthor’s creation wasn’t new, and having side effects from that experience wasn’t either. Actually getting amnesia wasn’t new, but that was just his life wasn’t it? 

He had returned home to find out that he was missing more than two years almost three. Well it was better than having total amnesia. At least he knew who he was, and things haven’t seemed to have changed much. 

Lois was still Lois; Perry was getting closer to having high blood pressure. Lex was still up to no good, he had new files on his laptop to prove it. His apartment was still his, though his neighbour had been surprised to see him last night. Saying it was a while since they had bumped into each other in the hallways. 

So he was biding his time, if nothing changed with his memories in the next few days he would look into it, maybe a trip to the Fortress. 

Anyway, now he had just had a visit from the Prince of Gotham himself. Clark had no clue what Bruce Wayne’s motivation in coming to see him was, as he hadn’t explained himself. However, it turned out that in the flesh, he was definitely more than gorgeous. Nonetheless, from what Clark had heard from the society section gossips. He wasn’t the brightest spark. Clark smirked. It was such a shame and a waste of a good man really.

~*~

When Lois returned to the office, she sat down and raised her eyebrow at him, “I came back because I saw the prince leave.” She chuckled lightly, “Wow, talk about a quickie.”

Clark rolled his eyes, “Lois what are you talking about? He might be gorgeous but everyone knows Bruce Wayne is a ladies man.”

His best friend snorted, “Yeah right, I’m willing to bet he loves your cock more.”

“Even if he would, I wouldn’t have sex with him in our office.”

Lois gave him a knowing look, “Huh-huh.” 

Clark said in annoyance, “It’s true.”

Lois laughed as if he was joking, “If you say so.” Then she returned to work.

 

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Concurrence 8/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,682  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce is denying his feelings for Clark.

~S~

It was lunchtime the same day and he was sitting at an outdoor table at the café near the Daily Planet. He was studying his notes for a small article he was writing for tomorrow’s issue. He felt a presence beside him and he glanced up. He sighed internally. Lex gazed down at him, and asked in a friendly manner, “Do you mind if I join you?”

Clark shrugged. Lex smiled at him as he took a seat at the table. A waitress came and asked for their order. Clark ordered for both of them. When the waitress left, Lex tilted his head, “You remember how I prefer my coffee.”

Clark mumbled, “How could I forget.”

Lex’s eyes narrowed slightly, he asked softly, “How’s it going, Clark?”

He answered curtly, “Oh fine, you know…”

“Actually I do know.”

He frowned, “What do you know?”

Lex revealed obscurely, “All Lexcorp facilities have excellent surveillance systems.”

Clark shook his head; yeah right, it would not surprise Clark if Lex hadn’t rigged that machine to do this in the first place. He would know Superman would come to destroy it if he found out about it. Damn it, the informant might even have been sent to Clark by Lex himself. He pinched his lips and said wearily, “Of course.”

Lex reached out and took hold of Clark’s hand, and inquired, “How many years have you lost, Clark?”

Clark took a quick breath at feeling that old fluttering while staring at Lex’s fair-skinned hand covering his, Clark turned his hand and stroked Lex’s fingers with his.

Lex smiled softly. 

And then Clark revealed quietly, “Not enough years for us, Lex.”

The waitress returned with their drinks and then disappeared into the café again.

Lex picked up his coffee, took a sip, and swallowed, he offered, “I could help you; I still have the Summerholt Institute research…”

He remembered the Institute’s experiments in memory extraction, he asked, “Is that what you used?” 

Lex scorned, “You think I did this?”

Clark swallowed, “A few more years and you could have gotten me back. Given enough time, you might’ve been able to influence me enough into coming around to your way at looking at the world.”

Lex shrugged. He stood up and he told him, “Think about my offer Clark, I could still help you.” 

Lex tossed some bills on the table for the drinks before leaving Clark sitting there with a lot to think over.

{M}

Clark gazed out of the window at blue sky and then down to the street below. He smiled as strong arms encircled him. He closed his eyes and hummed as soft lips kissed his neck. Busy fingers began unbuttoning his shirt. He asked, “Hmm what do you think you’re doing?”

A masculine hand took a gentle hold around his throat and teeth nibbled his skin, and then a husky voice murmured, “I want you right here, right now.”

Those hands spread Clark’s shirt open and pulled it back from his shoulders and soft lips mouthed the flesh of Clark’s bare shoulder. Clark leaned back into him, and he felt his arousal against his ass and he pushed back against it. 

Then those hands massaged and caressed his chest slowly, down to his abdomen. He grinned as they tickled his belly as they went lower. His own cock lengthened in response. His lover’s palm cupped and massaged Clark’s growing length. He arched forward against it, his arm reaching back and holding his lover’s head as he continued the attention to his nape. He gazed out of the window towards Lexcorp and he chuckled, “I thought you didn’t want to share me with him.”

He was told vehemently, “I’ll never share you Clark, never.”

Clark told him, “You shouldn’t let him get to you. You know he’ll always try to cause friction between us whenever we bump into him.”

“I know but he had no right saying those things to us last night and right now I really want to show him what he lost, what he never had, and never will because you are mine from now on.”

Clark groaned, “Oh I love how possessive you are.” He pushed against his palm, “You’re making me so hard.”

He was turned around and Bruce smiled at him ferally, “Good, because I like you that way.” 

Then he kissed him wildly, Clark responded whole-heartedly, their tongues danced together. Then Bruce’s fingers released him from his pants. He sprang out, and his lover complimented, “Hmm yes, I really like you this way… now face the window.”

Clark raised an eyebrow, “You really want to do this here?”

Bruce almost growled, “Absolutely.”

Clark laughed in delight, “Are you trying to corrupt me?”

“No I don’t want to corrupt you. I want you to be good. I want you to be so good.”

He smiled smugly, “Oh I will be.” 

He knew they were being terribly naughty; however, Lex really did deserve it after last night. Lex had pissed Clark off just as much as Bruce and neither could show their anger, him for obvious reasons and Bruce because it didn’t fit in with his public image of being a carefree playboy.

So Clark turned back to the window and Bruce’s hands returned and explored his body. Bruce took hold of Clark’s cock and he jerked him hard. God it felt so good. Clark arched back against Bruce. “Oh, you’re such a bad boy, Bruce.”

Then Bruce kissed Clark’s shoulder, sucking at the skin, “You like me that way.” 

Clark laughed and admitted, “No I love you that way.”

Bruce groaned, and then he unzipped his own pants and pushed his erection through the valley of Clark’s cheeks. Clark cried softly at the sensation, “Oh yes.”

Bruce rocked himself through his ass cheeks. Clark groaned in arousal, “Have you got…?” he was cut off as Bruce spread slickness over him. He pushed the head of his cock against Clark’s centre and Clark arched for it, he begged, “Hmm yes push it in… ah oh yes.”

He braced his hands on either side of the window and then Bruce took him hard. He closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure. Then Bruce pointed Clark’s hard cock towards the window and asked, “Is Luthor watching?”

Clark opened his eyes, and focused his vision and looked across to Lex Luthor’s office. He bit his lip in mischief, “I’m not telling.”

{M}

Clark blinked and glanced around his office. Whoa, he had only just met the man yesterday and he was already fantasising about the guy. Clark swallowed to wet his dry mouth, god it seemed very realistic, as well as the extra kinkiness of doing it here in his office with a stranger, phew. He hadn’t met many people in his life that could inspire that kind of instant arousal in him, after just one encounter.

As he was pondering the fantasy and his own imagination, Lois gazed up from her computer screen, “What’s the matter with you?”

Clark licked his lips and admitted, “I was thinking about Bruce’s visit yesterday.”

Lois grinned, “Well you know I was surprised, I thought I might’ve had chance to get to the café, order a coffee and a doughnut and read the latest issue of the Planet during the visit.”

He groaned, “I still don’t know how you could think I’d do such a thing.”

Lois laughed as though he was hilarious, “Oh, I don’t know, except the fact you two have never been able to keep your hands off each other since the day you two met.”

His mouth fell open as a feeling of dawning dread filled him. He asked, “Are you saying Bruce Wayne and I know each other… intimately?”

His friend frowned at him, “Well duh… wait oh, god. What happened to you, Smallville? I thought you were a little spacey these last few days.”

Clark admitted with a shrug, “A little amnesia.”

Lois rolled her eyes, “Geez Clark, you’ve amnesia again? Wait a minute, you don’t remember Bruce?”

Clark swallowed nervously, “I know who he is… from the society pages.”

She was incredulous, “He came to see you and then just left just like that?”

“He said he thought I would know why he was here.”

“Yeah…?”

“I guess when I didn’t know him he just decided to leave.”

Lois was shaking her head, “No way, not Bruce, he’d never leave like that.”

“What makes you say that?”

“He’s almost as stubborn as you are.”

Clark squinted at her, and Lois declared, “You should be careful with those eyes, Smallville.”

“Lois…?”

Lois sighed, “Clark, I’ve been watching you and Bruce tango for almost three years now and Bruce Wayne could never walk away from you without knowing all of the facts.”

Clark was shocked, “We’ve been together for years?”

She looked thoughtful, “It doesn’t make sense. Are you sure something hasn’t happened to Bruce as well?”

Clark told his friend determinedly, “I don’t know but I’m going to find out.”

~*~

He was standing in front of the main entrance to the huge mansion on the edge of Gotham. He never thought he’d ever let himself get involved with another rich boy. It was crazy he must be a glutton for punishment. 

A part of him was scared. What was he supposed to say to a man who his best friend said was his lover, despite the fact that when he was standing in the same room as him, he’d been oblivious to any feelings between them? 

Well except for that daydream, had it only been a flight of fancy? What if what he saw was real? 

The other part was pissed off. Why did Bruce just leave his office like that without saying a word, if they really meant something to each other?

Then there were Lois’s questioning Bruce’s actions. She seemed to believe it was uncharacteristic of Bruce to walk away. He could tell by that memory that there was a lot of passion between them, that they had a lot fun together including riling Lex Luthor up. 

Maybe there was something to Lois’ questioning if something had happened to Bruce as well. However, that brought up more questions. Obviously, if they had been together years, Bruce Wayne must know his secret identity. So Clark had a sneaking suspicion what the answer might be, there was only one person he knew of that had something drastic happen to them as well. 

{M}

Batman was crouched down in pain holding onto his injured arm; it looked as though it had been a tough fight. He could see bruises coming to the surface already, and his shoulder was dislocated, but still he shielded the kidnap victim that he had come here to rescue from her abductors. The gang was armed and approaching again, and the girl cried out her distress. He heard him try to reassure her, “It’s going to be alright, I won’t let them hurt you again.”

The gang leader laughed maniacally, “What’re you going to do to stop us, Batman?”

Batman gritted his teeth and got to his feet, he told them lowly, “Whatever I have to.”

They made their move and Batman readied for another fight. 

However, he wasn’t going to let it happen. He let fire reign down from the heavens, creating a barrier of flames that blazed between Batman, the girl, and the members of the gang. The gang fell back and then Superman landed in front of Batman shielding him and the girl. He declared, “This is over NOW!”

He let the red glow in his eyes dim until they were their natural colour as he glanced back at Batman, he asked, “Are you alright?”

Batman nodded and then Superman went into super-speed and then the gang members were all tied up ready for the police to collect them. Then Superman approached the girl, he crouched down and held out his hand, “You’re safe now.”

The girl shakily took his hand, and he lifted her up into his arms and then he wrapped one arm around Batman. He floated off the ground. The girl clung to Superman but she gazed at Batman with teary eyes, and she said with sobbing breath, “Thank you for saving me.”

Batman reached out with his gloved hand and stroked her hair.

Then Superman flew them to safety. 

{*}

Later

Bruce hissed as Clark manipulated his shoulder back into joint. Clark reprimand, “You’re a damned fool do you know that, why didn’t you contact me?”

He shook his head, “It was my case, and I can’t always rely on you, Clark.”

Clark sighed, “I’m not talking about the case. I’m saying back there when you were hurt, you should have just called my name and I would’ve come.”

Bruce took hold of Clark’s hand and squeezed it, “You did come, Clark.”

Clark smiled and caressed his cheek, “I always will. I won’t lose you. I love you Bruce.”

Bruce smiled bashfully but said sincerely, “As I do you.”

{M}

He blinked out of the vision, or what Clark was beginning to accept was a memory of a life he couldn’t remember. Clark thought, ‘Oh shit’ that meant his theory was correct. Somehow, he had been involved in a long-term relationship with Batman.

He stared at the ornate door in front of him. He let out a steady fortifying breath and rang the doorbell. He waited on the doorstep, and a few minutes later the door was answered by an old grey haired gentleman who stared at him in surprise. Then relief flooded his features. “Oh thank the Lord. Master Clark, please come in.”

Clark adjusted his glasses and entered. He glanced around the grand hallway. The old man ushered him, “Come along, Master Clark, we have got to let Master Bruce know that you have come home.”

He hated to spoil the man’s happy mood but “Excuse me sir…”

The man turned and a look of sadness swept his face, “Oh Master Clark. He told me you had forgotten as well. I had hoped you being here meant you had remembered.”

Clark’s brow creased, “I’m so sorry but I don’t know you.”

The man gave him a fragile smile, “I am Alfred. I am your butler, sir. Please do not apologise, Master Clark.”

Clark’s eyes widened. His butler... it seemed he had settled in here at Wayne Manor. 

Alfred led him to a panelled door, and knocked on it and then they entered a study. Bruce Wayne was sitting behind an antique desk; he appeared hard at work. He asked without looking up, “Yes, Alfred?”

Alfred announced, “Look who I found outside, sir.”

Bruce glanced up and then swallowed nervously when he saw him. “Why’d you come here?”

Clark glanced at Alfred, and then back to Bruce. He told him, “My friend Lois, she told me today…”

Bruce stood up, “What did she tell you?”

“She said…” he glanced at Alfred again, “She told me what I think Alfred has told you. She said we are together, that we are lovers… have been lovers for a long time.”

Bruce asked, “You didn’t know that yesterday when I came to your office?”

He admitted, “No, I didn’t. She also asked me if something had happened to you.”

Bruce replied cagily “I know what happened to me. I just don’t know why you would forget something so important.”

He pushed, “Don’t you?”

Alfred suddenly declared, “You silly boys, we all know the truth here. You have trusted each other for years now.” Bruce glared at the old man. Alfred sighed, “You are Batman, and he is Superman. There it is done. Now you can work on figuring out whom Bruce and Clark are.” 

With that, Alfred turned and left the study leaving them alone.

~*~

As Alfred left the study, Clark swallowed, “Wow, he’s a spitfire isn’t he?”

Bruce nodded, “I don’t know what’s gotten into him within the last three years. He used to be so formal.” 

He smiled in return. Then there was silence as they stared at each other. Clark revealed, “I never imagined that Bruce Wayne was Batman.”

“That means my ruse is working, I didn’t think Superman was a journalist at the Daily Planet either.”

Clark smiled brightly, and echoed, “My ruse is working as well.” 

Bruce nodded, “I honestly can’t believe what Alfred has told me, about you, us, and how much I’ve let you change my life.”

Clark removed his glasses, and he rubbed the bridge of his nose, “I can’t believe we have forgotten each other.”

Bruce was staring at him without his glasses on. Clark shrugged almost shyly. It was amazing to think that he was having this conversation with Batman of all people. 

Then Bruce revealed, “Alfred said we got together during a business trip to Metropolis…” 

Clark was surprised, “So you think it was us, I mean it was Clark and Bruce who met and…”

Bruce licked his lips, “I can understand the attraction.”

Clark gave him a half smile, “Honestly so can I.” Clark asked him, “Okay so what are we going to do about the amnesia. I think it’s temporary because already I’ve been having what I think are …”

~B~

Bruce cleared his throat and cut him off, “Listen I think it’s probably a good thing that this happened, that we don’t remember…”

Clark asked “What…?” he gazed at him in confusion but then realisation dawned, he asked, “You think we should give up and carry on as if the last few years didn’t count. If that’s how you feel, why did you come to see me in Metropolis? Why come to see me at all if it was pointless.”

Bruce glanced away, and admitted, “I wanted to meet the man who I had let blindside me from my mission for so long.”

Clark’s jaw tensed as he asked incredulously, “That’s it, just curiosity?”

Bruce returned his gaze, “At this moment with our amnesia there’s nothing else between us except curiosity.”

He watched him as he swallowed and glanced down at his shoes, “Um I guess those three years don’t matter to you.”

He sighed, “They don’t count if we don’t remember them.”

Clark was looking at him as if didn’t understand him at all, he stated, “Just because we have temporary amnesia doesn’t mean…”

He denied, “We can’t force something to be there if it’s not.”

Clark chuckled sombrely. “There must’ve been something originally, something that attracted us to each other.”

Bruce swallowed to wet his dry mouth. Looking at him right now, he could imagine how he had been so caught up with him, and let himself be distracted. He was absolutely stunning. They held each other’s gaze. He saw a twinkle appear in Clark’s beautiful eyes. Even now, it was tempting. He thought about the half-empty bottle of lubricant upstairs in his bedroom but as he had already stated it was just another form of curiosity. 

When Bruce didn’t respond, Clark gritted his teeth in frustration, “Damn Lex Luthor, and his damned projects.” 

Bruce concurred, “We obviously went there to destroy that device because it was so dangerous. Now it has destroyed us.”

Clark was wide-eyed, “Has it, Bruce, has it destroyed us?”

His eyes narrowed, “Of course it has.”

Clark frowned in confusion and questioned, “And you’re not even willing to try?”

Bruce stared at him. He could not believe he was so naïve that he thought they could be together without their memories of each other.

Bruce responded impassively, “As long as we’re without our memories we can’t be together.”

Clark swallowed, “But Lois said…

Bruce revealed his misgivings, “It doesn’t matter what Lois Lane or even what Alfred said. I’m not living my life according to what other people say happened or what they say we felt for each other. This could be a chance for a fresh start for both of us.”

Clark laughed humourlessly, “Okay maybe you’re right because Lois told me you were as stubborn as I am and that you would never walk away from me. Obviously she was wrong.”

He sighed with impatience, “Don’t overreact, Mr Kent.”

“I’m not overreacting; we’re supposed to love each other!”

Bruce stared at the man before him silently, then Clark reached out and grasped his shoulders, “Bruce, I’ve had flashes of memory, I remember us being together, please give us a chance.”

His heart sped up, and he swallowed and he said stoically, “I don’t remember and that’s all that matters.”

Then Clark Kent’s gaze hardened, “You want to be free, you want a clean slate? Okay, Bruce, you’ve got it.” 

Then Clark Kent disappeared in the blink of his eye. Bruce jumped in surprise and then he swallowed hard, and he glanced down at the ring on his finger. 

He left the study and found Alfred in the kitchen, Alfred glanced up cheerily, and then the smile disappeared when he saw Bruce’s face. He asked, “Where is Master Clark?”

“He’s gone.”

Alfred’s eyes widened in alarm, “What do you mean he has gone?”

“He’s gone home to Metropolis.”

Alfred looked despairingly at him, “What did you do, Master Bruce?”

He confessed, “I told him to forget the last three years ever happened.”

Alfred shook his head at him, “You blasted fool!”

~S~

By the time, Clark returned to his apartment he was pissed off. How the hell could Bruce reject not just him but their whole life together? Okay they didn’t remember each other at the moment but was that any reason to pretend nothing had ever happened.

Both Lois and Alfred agreed that they had something special. They were together for almost three years, been happy for all that time. Just the memories he’d already had testified to a loving but sexually charged relationship. It didn’t make sense, how was Bruce willing to give that up.

 

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Concurrence 9/10   
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,037  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark’s memory continues to return, will that make a difference to Bruce and Clark?

{M}

Clark awoke and felt around beside him and found only cool sheets on Bruce’s side of the bed. Clark shook his head against the pillow. He checked the time and saw it was 3am. He concentrated and heard the tapping on a keyboard, followed by a curse. Clark rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He slipped on his robe and then made his way down to the cave. 

He found Batman at his computer. He approached and leaned over Bruce’s shoulder and looked at the monitor screen. He commented, “Killer has two l’s.” Bruce grumbled, and Clark told him, “When you’re making spelling mistakes it’s time to take a break.” He whispered in Bruce’s ear, “Come to bed.”

Bruce tilted his head, “Yeah but if I’m that tired I should get some sleep.”

Clark teased, “Did I offer anything else?”

Bruce spun his chair around and smiled tiredly. He sighed, “I think I’m too tired to sleep.”

Clark went to his knees and insinuated himself between his strong thighs, he murmured, “I know how to release that tension.”

Bruce chuckled lightly, “I think you just want to play with Batman.”

Clark reached out to Bruce’s groin guard he caressed the hard material, and raised his eyebrow at him, “It’s a wonderful kink, but I think Bruce is much more fun.”

Bruce groaned, “I’ve asked you not to do this while I’m wearing my suit.”

Clark laughed gently, “Poor Batman, all trapped and frustrated.”

Bruce groaned, “Clark.”

Clark stood up and offered his hand. He pulled him out of the chair and told him, “Go, and get changed out of that uniform.”

He waited as his workaholic lover entered the changing room. When Bruce returned, Clark led his tired out lover up to bed. 

{M}

Clark awoke from the dream or maybe it was another memory.

Damn it, he had been wrong tonight. Lois had compared Bruce’s stubbornness to Clark’s own, well now he realised he had made a mistake walking away tonight, he had given up too easily. Bruce might be willing to walk away but Clark was not. He was going to take another shot at it and try to get through to Bruce again.

~*~

The following evening after work Superman returned to Wayne Manor. Something told him not to go to the front and so he landed around the back and knocked on the kitchen door. Alfred answered the door quickly. He sighed in relief when he saw him. “Please come in, Superman.”

Superman entered the kitchen and explained, “I’ve come to see Bruce, and I thought the back way would be less conspicuous.”

The old man told him, “I am so sorry Master Bruce said what he did last night. If he realised what he was giving up he would be terribly angry with himself.”

He confessed, “I shouldn’t have given up so easily last night.”

Alfred nodded, “Yes but you have returned and if anyone can make him see sense it is you, Master Clark.”

Superman smiled and asked knowingly, “You’re a good friend to me?”

Alfred reached out and cupped Superman’s shoulder, “Because you are so good for Master Bruce.”

“Where is he, Alfred?”

Alfred revealed, “He is up in your bedroom, sir.” 

Superman asked with slight embarrassment, “Where is the bedroom?”

Alfred showed him to the stairs and then Superman ascended and then entered the door Alfred had told him. He could not see him so he had a look around. He came across a dressing area and found Bruce stripped down with his back to him. He was either dressing or undressing he had no idea which. 

{M}

As they entered the bedroom Clark reached, and took hold of Bruce’s hand, he walked backwards pulling him over to the bed. “Come on, Bruce, sit down here.”

The corner of Bruce’s mouth turned up in a little smile full of fondness, and he did as he was told. Then Clark reached into Bruce boxer shorts and pulled out his hardening cock. Bruce let himself fallen back onto his elbows. Then Clark bowed his head, taking Bruce’s cock into his mouth. Clark hummed, as he grew even bigger against his tongue. He pulled off licking slowly and met his gaze. His eyes held his, and Bruce’s mouth opened in expectation, waiting for more. If Clark was feeling wicked; he would have teased him, played with the head with his tongue, and make him squirm in his seat. 

But right now, it wasn’t about that, he was trying to help him. Not that Clark could fool himself; he wasn’t that altruistic. He really did enjoy having his heavy cock in his mouth. Clark went back and sucked him back inside, bobbing his head, taking more and more until he swallowed around him. Bruce’s hips left the bed and his hand cupped his head, “God, yes, Clark!” he moaned. 

Bruce didn’t do anything with his hand he just held it there, cupping his head. Bruce let him be in control, apart from the times when Clark didn’t want to be. 

Clark pulled off, licking the length as he did. Clark caught his eyes, Bruce’s were heavy lidded with desire, and then Clark went down and swallowed him again. His lover arched off the bed, crying out his name, Clark pulled off and watched as he shuddered through his release. 

As Bruce recovered, Clark pushed himself up from his knees and lay down beside him on the bed. He caressed his flushed cheeks, “Feeling better now?”

Bruce licked his lips and smiled lazily, “You are a good influence, Mr Kent. You will have me coming to bed earlier and earlier, if that’s what I get for it.”

Clark shook his head and gave him a small smile full of meaning, “No need. I’ll always want to do that no matter what, Bruce.” Then Clark chuckled, “C’mon get in to bed, you definitely need some sleep now.”

{M}

Superman swallowed his excitement as he observed the man who was supposed to be his lover. He was striking. He licked his lips, and thought wildly; all that was his, that body belonged to him, that man belonged to him.

Bruce turned around heading back to the bathroom and saw him standing there watching him. Superman’s chest rose, and fell and Bruce swallowed with nerves or maybe excitement, “What do you want?” he asked.

Superman asked daringly, “Do you mean why I came here or what I want right now?”

Bruce’s voice was gravelly when he spoke, “I think you should go.”

Superman walked forward, “I think I should stay.” He saw Bruce’s cock bob slightly, “I think you want me to stay.”

Bruce breathed deeply and Superman closed the gap. He reached out, he stroked his cheek, and then he tilted his head and then leaned in…

Bruce gazed at his lips but just before their lips brushed together, he said neutrally, “Do you think sex is going to solve everything?” 

Superman’s brow furrowed, “It’s a place to start isn’t it?”

Bruce stepped back. “I told you already I don’t think we need to start anything. We’ll be better off if we don’t.”

He returned determinedly, “You may think that but I don’t. I can’t give up what we had, I won’t.”

Bruce bowed his head, “I’m sorry but you’ll have to…”

Superman shook his head sorrowfully, “I can’t.” 

He tried to lean in and kiss him again, but Bruce stepped out of reach. “I want you to stay away from me, Superman. Obviously it’s the only way for us to get over this and move on with our lives.”

Superman felt his eyes prickle and he tensed his jaw to keep in control. “Why won’t you give us a chance?”

Bruce met his gaze and his eyes hardened, “Because I don’t want that chance.”

He turned away and continued his journey to the bathroom. Superman shook his head in despair and went home to Metropolis.

~S~

The next morning at the cafe

He saw Lex approach. He took a seat, “Hello Clark, have you thought any more about my offer.”

He gazed at him, “I don’t need your help getting my memories back. The only thing I’ve really lost is…” he cut himself off, and turned his head.

“Lost what… Bruce?”

Clark’s gaze darted to him; he saw a glint appear in Lex’s knowing gaze. He hadn’t even considered Lex would know about Bruce at all, how close they were. But considering his first flashback, maybe he should have. He remembers clearly Bruce’s possessiveness because of Lex. He felt a wave of hurt cover him. 

He admitted to the man who always used to have time to listen to him when they were younger, “He said we can’t be together if… if I can’t remember our life together.”

Lex declared, “I always believed he was an idiot. Snagging you was the smartest thing he ever did.” 

Clark looked at Lex through his eyelashes, “Lex.”

Lex held his gaze and smouldered at him just as he used to, “Bruce Wayne is gone now. It might’ve taken longer than I expected, but as I told him a long time ago, you and I are the only constants in this world, Clark. I told him that one day he would be forgotten.”

Clark gazed at him horrified, he gasped, “That’s why you did this?” 

Lex smiled secretly at him, “Now come on, Clark.”

His jaw tensed and he felt the fire alight in his own eyes, he almost growled, “Go away, Lex.”

Lex swallowed nervously and chuckled, “Don’t lose control, Clark.” he stood up, “I will talk to you later when you’ve calmed down.” and then he walked away.

Clark watched him go. 

He heard the clicking of her heels before she came to a stop. She sat down across from him. She asked, “Did I just see you with Lex. What the hell did Luthor want this time?”

Clark sniffed, “He was offering his help with my memory again.”

Lois snorted, “Yeah I bet he was.”

“I think he set me up, he wanted to split up Bruce and me. I think it was an attempt to get me back.”

His friend laughed, “As if that’s ever going to happen, Bruce would kick his ass first.”

He almost sobbed at another painful reminder of what he had lost, of how much Bruce used to love him. Lois reached out and squeezed his forearm, “Clark?”

He gazed at Lois, “He doesn’t want me Lois. He’s happy that he doesn’t remember.”

He saw sympathy in Lois eyes, “Oh Smallville.”

~B~ 

Bruce glanced up as Alfred entered the study, however before Alfred had the chance to speak, Lois Lane barged into the room past Alfred. She looked enraged, she railed at him, “You stupid bastard, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Bruce glared at her, “Ms Lane has anyone ever told you that it’s rude to come into a stranger’s home and insult them?”

Lois glanced at Alfred and then returned her gaze to him, and scoffed, “Stranger…? I’m your boyfriend’s best friend, I come here for Christmas, and New Year’s and we all go to Mrs K’s for Thanksgiving…” she turned to Alfred, “Don’t we Al.”

Alfred nodded in agreement, “She is telling the truth Master Bruce.”

Lois smirked, “See, and this is… was until you got bonked on the head or whatever happened to you, this was Clark Kent’s home.”

Bruce looked to Alfred for some assistance but Alfred was smiling at Lois Lane’s tantrum. The turncoat! “I think you should leave Ms Lane this has nothing to do with you.” Bruce warned her.

“Really, well the Bruce Wayne that I know would want me to slap some sense into you.” Bruce just stared at her. Lois swallowed and coaxed quietly, “Come on, Bruce you don’t want to do this. You’ll never meet anyone like Clark Kent ever again.”

He replied, “From what I can see meeting Clark Kent is what started all my problems.”

She frowned, “Bruce, I saw it from the very beginning. You were totally into him. You had no reservations about him. I never saw anyone fall in love so quickly. Once you had him you were never going to let him go.”

Bruce stiffened, the kind of love she was describing was a wonderful fantasy but that’s all it was, and he couldn’t believe he was capable of it. He gazed at her incredulously, “I don’t know who you’re talking about, because you’re describing someone who doesn’t exist.” 

Lois shook her head, “I’ll tell you what buddy; you had problems before you met him…” she spread her arms towards him, “If this is what you were like before you fell in love with him.”

No matter what, he had to be resolve. He asked, “Can you see Ms Lane out, Alfred?”

She sneered; “I can’t believe you’re going to let Lex Luthor win!” 

Then she turned and walked out of the study. Alfred bowed his head, sighing, and then he left the study as well.

~*~

A few weeks later

Batman was down in the cave. He’d been having a tough time trying to catch up with all his casework and trying to figure out what had been happening within the past three years as well as patrolling. Honestly, what he had read and put together was surprising. He found that he had been very busy in the last three years, much more than he had expected with the distraction of Clark Kent to crimp his schedule. 

Quite a few of the cases were solved with the aid of Superman. So it seemed he hadn’t just been his partner romantically or sexually but in a crime fighting capacity too.

He pulled back his cowl and rubbed his tired eyes. He had been staring at the computer monitor too long. A dull ache began at his temple.

{M}

Clark was sitting behind his desk in his office, and Bruce was standing in front of the office window, looking out at the Lexcorp tower.

Bruce turned from the window and smiled seductively. Clark murmured, “Come over here.”

Bruce sashayed towards him, he seated himself on Clark’s desk facing him, he purred, “What can I do for you, Mr Kent?”

Clark Kent smiled leeringly, and he reached out and he forced Bruce to spread his thighs and then he stood up in the gap. He leaned in, “Guess.”

Bruce wrapped his legs around Clark’s waist crossing his ankles above his ass. Clark rolled his hips and ground up against Bruce’s crotch. Bruce moaned and Clark took his mouth, and their tongues played together. Bruce grasped Clark’s ass and rubbed their crotches together. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Bruce moaned.

And Clark echoed that moan, “Oh I know you do, Bruce.”

{M}

 

Shit, he rubbed his temple. He was so tired that he was fantasising. He really needed to go to bed.

 

A week later

He accompanied socialite Stacey Davenport to her bedroom. She took a sip of her champagne and giggled, "Oh Bruce it has been so long. We all thought maybe you had had a serious accident, you know down there..." she glanced at his crotch, "You know doing one of your extreme sports, and that you weren't capable anymore."

He approached her seductively, "No Ms Davenport, I’m quite capable."

He kissed the pretty brunette intensely, focusing all his pent up needs into that kiss. Stacey whimpered into his mouth, and she released her champagne flute and it hit the carpeted floor and spilled the rest of her drink. 

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he walked her backwards to the bed. He pressed her down against it. His hands roamed her soft supple body. Hers unbuttoned his shirt. His hand found the hem of her dress and he explored underneath. She moaned in delight, "Oh Bruce."

He left her lips, slid off the bed, and kneeled before her. He pushed up the hem of her dress to reveal the edge of black lace panties, he lifted her stocking clad leg into the air, he kissed her thigh just above her knee, and then he traced her inner thigh with his left hand. 

The platinum band there glinted as it caught the light. It was a stark reminder. He stared at it for endless moments until Stacey began squirming, "Bruce, what are you doing?"

He blinked and returned to the situation at hand, he gazed at the beautiful woman lying on the bed before him, ready and wanting him right now. He shook himself; he smiled charmingly, "Just getting lost in your beauty my dear."

Stacey Davenport purred, "I'd love for you to find your way...” she reached down traced her fingertip over her damp panties. “…right here."

He licked his lips at her, "What would you like me to do there?"

She reached for his hand and brought it towards her, an inch away and his focus was again caught by the platinum band. He instinctively jerked his hand away before it could reach its destination. He scrambled to his feet, he breathed deeply, god he couldn't do it. 

Stacey sat up, "What’s the matter, Bruce?"

He wiped his face with his hand, "Just give me a moment, please." 

He needed some air. He turned toward the balcony, and headed for the doors. He froze in mid stride as he saw the otherworldly figure floating twenty feet off the balcony outside. His cape flapping in the breeze, and his eyes blazed red in the darkness of night.

Mesmerised Bruce wandered towards the figure; he opened the balcony doors and went outside. 

It floated closer, until red boots touched down onto the balustrade.

Bruce swallowed, and then his ruby-eyed mesmerist, held out his hand and Bruce reached up and took it. He was pulled up into his embrace, they gazed at each other, and then he flew them away into the night.

 

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Concurrence 10/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,512  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce gives into temptation. But what will that mean for their future?

~B~

Bruce clung to the warm body, keeping the chill of the night from him and gazed into serious eyes. The next thing he knew, he was flung away, and he landed in a heap on his own bed. Bruce gazed up at him in shock. Superman seethed, "What the hell are you doing!"

He growled back, "I think I’m the one who should be asking that!"

Superman pointed his finger at him furiously, "You belong to me." 

Bruce scrambled off the bed and declared indignantly, "I told you..."

Superman stalked across the bedroom towards him, he cut him off, "You might not want us to be together, but no one else is going to have you either."

Bruce stood toe to toe with him, "Don't tell me what to do!"

His eyes flashed, "I’ve told you before, and I’m telling you now, no one else ever again!"

"I said..."

Superman grabbed him and kissed him hard, he murmured against his lips, "You’re mine."

Bruce shook his head but he couldn't deny to himself how turned on he was, and how right his kiss felt. So when Superman opened his mouth with his tongue and licked into it, Bruce offered no resistance. 

Superman murmured, “I’m taking you to bed.”

But Bruce declared, "We're not doing this."

Superman manhandled him over to his full-length mirror, saying, "Come here I want to show you something."

He stared at his reflection, at Superman standing at his back. Superman grasped the edge of his shirt and he tore it open fully, tore it from his body, and tossed the ribbons on the bedroom floor. 

Bruce swallowed hard but he held his gaze in the reflection. 

Next, he snapped his leather belt tossing it on the floor as well. Superman’s hands caressed his body, Bruce’s body arched back, and then forward as Superman’s strong hand palmed his crotch. Superman asked in his ear, "Is that hard for her or for me?"

Bruce held his gaze in the mirror but he didn't answer. Superman whispered, "I think it's for me."

His chest rose and fell but he didn't admit anything. 

Superman tore Bruce’s pants open, his erection springing out, then he tore them some more, and then the remnants fell to his ankles. He was standing naked, gazing at his reflection. He was told in a husky voice, "No matter what you say, this body, this glorious tight ass belongs to me."

Superman stepped back and then strode across the bedroom to the night table and collected the lube from the correct drawer. He stared at Superman resentfully. How dare he presume…? In a blink of his eyes, Superman was fully naked. Bruce’s eyes widened, and his cock responded, as he watched as Superman returned to him, he used the lube to slick his impressive cock. He came up flushed behind him and pressed it against the valley of his ass cheeks. Bruce groaned in response.

His mind was in a whirl, everything he remembered, everything he had been told, his own objectives and the sexual frustration and curiosity. 

Clark’s hand took a gentle hold around his throat, as he murmured, "Mine."

His body had no such conflicts. His body arched as Superman’s cock thrust between his cheeks. He instinctively tilted his head and bared his throat to the lips, teeth, and tongue of the man... the man...

His thoughts staggered as Superman’s cock breached him and his cock opened him up slowly. He cried out, “Clark!” 

As Clark began a steady but unrelenting rhythm, Bruce gazed at himself as he was taken. At his fully erect cock as it bobbed in front of him. Clark smiled at him in the reflection, "You like this huh, I know you do."

Clark fucked him harder, gasps, and groans and the sound of skin on skin echoed in the bedroom. He gasped and he panted. 

Clark dragged him backwards and sat down on the bed still facing the mirror. He pulled Bruce backwards into his lap; he forced him to spread his thighs, hooking them over Clark’s own. And he gazed at their reflection and he watched entranced as Clark’s cock delved into his ass again and again. Bruce panted and tried to gasp in some air. His own hand reached down and traced where Clark entered him. 

Oh, god it was so good, so damned good. He gazed at them; shit. Was it always this good between them, he wondered. He chuckled breathlessly, "This is how you enthralled me isn't it?"

He reached back and pushed Clark back flat on the bed. He planted his own feet on the floor, and he rode Clark’s cock, Clark hands grasped his hips and he praised him, "Oh that's right, you remember what to do, don’t you."

Bruce watched himself in the mirror, watched as his hair became wet with sweat, as it trickled down his temple as he rose and fell on Clark’s length, his own cock lewdly swaying with the motion. He saw heavy lidded, lust drunk eyes staring back at him. He hardly recognised the man in the mirror, the man who needed Clark Kent’s cock up his ass so badly. 

Clark pulled him back, he settled on his side, and Clark kept on fucking him. He turned his head and Clark kissed him sensually. Clark caressed his body; and Bruce reached behind and caressed Clark’s hip, and his ass.

Bruce saw Clark’s features flushed with arousal. Oh, god he was so magnificent. Their gazed locked and… Oh god, his orgasm crashed over him. He stroked his cock, his come covering his hand. 

Clark took hold of that hand and sucked his fingers slowly. Then Clark was moaning his release, spilling into him. Bruce groaned quietly under his breath, “Oh yes.” 

Clark turned Bruce’s head to kiss him again, he whispered, "I've missed you."

Bruce swallowed and he murmured to him quietly, "It was just sex."

Clark laid his head against Bruce's shoulder and sighed. “God Bruce why’re you doing this to us?”

Bruce wondered the same thing as he laid there and stared at the ring on his finger. 

It was true that a presence had been missing from his life these last few weeks. It wasn’t a tangible feeling, but a fleeting thought now and again. To share a fact he had discovered with someone, for someone to tell him he was working too hard. And yes, even the act of relieving tension by masturbating had been a hollow experience. His attempt at dating women had been a failure tonight. Everything that had suited him before which suited his busy lifestyle felt empty now and now lying here naked with a man that he only remembered as a comrade in arms felt oddly right.

The implications were overwhelming and Bruce moved off the bed and went to get cleaned up. When he returned to the bedroom, Clark was gone.

He swallowed hard, maybe it was for the best.

~*~

Two days later 

Bruce got back from patrolling; it had been a tough night. He changed out of the Batsuit, into a robe then he went upstairs to bed. He slipped between the cool sheets. He lay there quietly trying to wind down. He was still feeling quite edgy maybe he should relief some tension. He reached down and stroked his cock. He groaned as it hardened fully. He reached into the drawer beside him and retrieved the lubricant. He squeezed a bit out and used it to ease his stroke. Oh yeah, that was good.

His gaze caught on the half-empty bottle of lubricant and his cock flexed. He wondered about how often they had fucked. He wondered if Superman had been here most nights. Then he thought about how that would conflict with Batman’s patrols. Did that mean they had sex during the day? Would he go to Metropolis, or did Superman fly here during his lunch break just so they could fuck?

He cried out, “Ah, shit.”

He started panting, and he tightened his fist and quickened his strokes. He wondered if it was always as good between them as the other night. He knew what it was like to be taken by Clark Kent. He wondered what it was like to take Superman, he picked up the pillow, the one he had not let Alfred change pillowcases on for all this time, and he breathed in deeply, luxuriating in the masculine scent that was still there as an echo.

{M)

He heard playful laughter beside him. He turned to see his lover lying beside him naked. He had his elbow crooked as he leaned his head on his hand. He grinned softly, “Go on do it for me.”

Bruce chuckled and shook his head bashfully. 

Clark coaxed, “C’mon Bruce, I want to see you do it. I want to watch you getting yourself off.”

Bruce shook his head against the pillow, “Why do I need to masturbate when you’re lying right there, Clark?”

His lover laughed gently at him, “Oh Bruce, pretend I’m not here.”

Bruce leaned over and kissed him, “Impossible.”

Clark’s eyes twinkled at him, and he whispered, “Do it for me, Bruce.”

(M)

Bruce gasped out, and then his cock was jerking, and his warm come fell across his own stomach. “Oh shit, oh yes.” He kept on fisting and squeezing his cock until it was too sensitive to carry on.

He lay back with his eyes closed as he caught his breath. He licked his lips and smiled. He turned his head, and saw the empty space beside him. He flinched. 

Oh my god, was that real? Did he actually just remember something from the past three years? In that memory Clark had been so playful so god dammed sexy, he had always thought Superman was an incredibly good-looking man, that was a given but fuck in that memory he was so unbelievably…

He cradled his head in his hands. A goddamned memory, damn, he had convinced himself to forget about what he didn’t remember. Shit, why did he have to remember? Without the memories, it had been easier to ignore what was possible. Why did he have to remember things that were so titillating? Now he felt trapped, but he was still determined to ignore it.

He was feeling completely wretched as he got off the bed, and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

~*~

The next night, he returned to the cave after patrolling. He kicked the Tumbler door closed, while holding onto his wounded side. He made his way to the medical bay while cursing his lack of focus, for letting that psycho get so close. He winced as he pulled off the Batsuit. He grabbed some bandages and disinfectant. Then he began cleaning his wound. He froze as a memory came.

{M}

Damn it, he stumbled forward in the rain soaked alley as Superman slumped over. He held on to him and gritted out, "Don't give up." 

Superman’s knees buckled and they both fell to the ground. Batman scrambled around on his knees, and he stared down at the sweating pain stricken face of his partner. He told him, "Stay awake damn it!"

Superman whimpered, "I can't, I’m sorry B..."

Then his head lolled to one side. Batman wanted to scream. He slapped Superman's face, until he groaned and opened his eyes again. He begged, "Stay with me."

Superman mumbled, "It hurts, Bruce."

His heart felt as if it was going to be ripped apart. He swallowed down his fear, "I know, but please stay,"

His shaking fingers reached for one of his throwing knifes and then into a compartment of his utility belt. He drew out a pair of tweezers and then he set about trying to remove the Kryptonite bullet from Superman's chest. 

Superman was sobbing in pain, and Batman railed at him as he worked, "You think you’re invulnerable don't you. You always put yourself in front and never behind. Goddamn you, you’re not a fucking shield for everyone else."

Superman gritted his teeth, "Yes I am."

"No, damn you. You think I wouldn't rather be dead than be alive without you, you selfish bastard!"

Superman gazed up at him in shock and then he let out a pain-wracked laugh. It turned into a scream as the Kryptonite bullet left his body. Then he fell unconscious.

{M}

He left the cave and went to find Clark. He was outside recharging after that dose of Kryptonite last night. He found him up on the sun terrace.

He rolled his eyes as he saw his lover stretched out in the sunshine. His naked muscled body rippled with vitality and health. He said wryly, "You’re lucky it is Alfred’s day off, you could give him a heart attack like that."

Clark turned over on the sun lounger and grinned at him, "Alfred doesn't come up here anyway."

Bruce’s eyes coveted the sublime body before him, his long legs, his sweet ass, his strong broad back, his silky black hair. His eyes came to rest on beautiful oceanic eyes watching him with knowing amusement and affection. 

Clark asked, "Do you want to join me?"

He smiled, "I don't think it would be good for Batman’s image to be bronzed."

His lover coaxed, "Be wild for once and take a break."

Bruce smirked, "You're a good influence on me."

Clark laughed and Bruce pulled off his shirt, and then his pants. He stepped closer and Clark licked his lips tauntingly, "And the boxers too."

Bruce chuckled and then dropped his underwear. Then he lay down next to Clark. They gazed at each other in the bright sunshine. Bruce whispered, "I almost lost you."

Clark shook his head, "No, Bruce, you will never lose me ever. I love you."

Bruce spoke softly, "As I do you."

Clark’s brow rose playfully, “What was that?”

Bruce leaned over and he pulled him into a hug, and he whispered into his ear, “I said I love you too, Clark.”

{M}

He walked towards the Daily Planet building, turning the platinum ring on his finger, the one he still hadn’t been able to bring himself to remove yet. 

He didn’t understand why he was doing this, all because of that last memory, even though that first sexy memory or that glorious encounter had not been enough to totally destroy his resolve. 

As he approached the entrance, he saw them standing together. His brow creased as he saw Clark talking to Lex Luthor, Lex was smiling. He came to a halt as he saw Lex reach up with one hand and grasp Clark’s shoulder, his thumb playing at Clark’s throat gently. 

Bruce felt a terrible tension flood his body. He was confused by what he was seeing, from the files he had read Clark and Lex was enemies. He still remembered Superman’s warning about Luthor. It was Lex Luthor’s damned machine, which caused their amnesia in the first place. Why was Clark letting him touch him?

He took a step closer to Clark and Lex. He heard Lex saying “Isn’t it time you gave up on him, Clark?”

He saw Clark swallow. He heard him say, “I can never do that, Lex.”

Clark raised his hand to move Lex’s hand away. Bruce’s heart beat rapidly when he saw the matching platinum ring, finally where it belonged on Clark’s finger. Bruce stood tall and he stepped forward, “You heard him, Lex.”

Both Clark and Lex turned to stare at him in surprise. Lex smirked snidely, “Brucie you’re back.”

Bruce nodded, “Yes I am.”

Clark asked with trepidation, “Bruce…?”

He reached out, “Come on we need to talk.”

Lex stepped forward, “Why should he, you gave up on him.”

Bruce glared, “With a little help from you, no doubt.”

Lex Luthor smirked at him and his blood boiled. Bruce took a swing at him and punched him in his smug face. Lex wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and laughed at him. He lashed out again and he double Lex over with a punch to the gut. With the wind knocked out of him, Lex fell to the ground. There were gasps from the pedestrians around them.

Then Bruce grasped Clark’s hand and led them down the street. As they walked, he commented, “You’re wearing your ring.”

Clark rubbed his finger over the metal, “Yes, I found it not long after we parted ways the first time.”

“You decided to wear it anyway?”

Clark came to a halt. He looked pained as if he didn’t want to admit something. But eventually he told him, “I’ve been having flashes of memory more and more as the time as gone on.” He shook his head mournfully, “I like what I saw, Bruce.”

He asked curiously, “When did you have your first flash?”

Clark admitted quietly, “Two days after the accident…” he saw Bruce’s look of surprise, and snapped at him, “I tried to tell you when I came to the Manor, but you wouldn’t listen, you just wanted your clean slate.”

Bruce swallowed and whispered, “It must be because you’re Kryptonian. I didn’t have one until three days ago.”

Clark’s brow creased, “You remember?”

He shook his head, “I’ve only had a few flashes, but… I know that something is missing.” He choked out, “In here…” he said with his hand on his chest.

Clark appeared pained, “I can’t do this, Bruce, I remember too much now. It hurts too much. If you don’t want me just let me go.”

He turned, and went and stood a few feet away with his back to him. Bruce stepped forward reflexively. He tried to reach out, “I don’t remember everything, but I remember loving you, Clark.” 

Clark turned around, and stepped forward and cupped Bruce’s face. He whispered, “Bruce, why did you send me away?”

He took a ragged breath and admitted, “Because I was scared… of you, of this.”

“I’m scared too.”

“You don’t seem to be.”

Clark leaned in, and uttered softly, “I am I’m so scared you’re going to walk away from me again.” 

Bruce closed the small gap between them even more, and admitted, “It took all my will power before, but I can’t bring myself to turn away from you again.”

He blindly reached down and threaded the fingers of his left hand with Clark’s own lining their rings up together. They both closed the gap slowly, watching each other’s reactions, and then their lips met and their eyes closed. Their lips caressed each other’s gently. They both sighed; they pulled slowly apart and gazed at each other. 

Bruce told him, “It feels right.”

Clark nodded, “Yes it does.”

Bruce asked pensively, “Can you forgive me for hurting you?”

“You’ve come back to me, Bruce. That’s the only thing that matters to me.”

He smiled and glanced away, and he saw Lex Luthor still standing outside the Daily Planet building observing them with a hard gaze. He whispered to Clark, “Luthor is watching.”

Clark suddenly burst out laughing and Bruce frowned at him in confusion. Clark explained, “You’ll understand why it’s funny when you get more of your memories back.”

He asked, “You think we’ll get everything back, Clark, everything that we had?”

Clark smiled at him, “Yes, I think everything will be alright now.”

Bruce pulled him into his arms and hugged him in relief.

~&~

A few months later

Clark glanced up from his computer screen when his office door opened. He smiled affectionately when he saw who it was. Bruce smiled at him when he entered. Lois glanced around; she rolled her eyes when she saw him. 

Bruce smiled at her, he reached for her hand and took it, and he kissed her hand, “The beautiful remarkable Ms Lane, if only we’d met before a big handsome stud caught my eye.” 

Lois’ cheeks pinked but she said sarcastically, “Oh Mr Wayne you still might get that slap.”

Clark laughed with mirth and Bruce smirked, and he said seriously, “How are you doing Lo?”

She said, “Fine, how is Al?”

“Oh he’s fine too.” He cleared his throat, “Do you mind if I have some time alone with my husband?”

She grimaced, “I knew it.” She collected her things and headed for the door. 

Bruce pulled out a bill and tilted his head towards her, “Get yourself a double round.”

Lois eyed the money and then took it. Then she squinted at Clark and said archly, “You’d never dream of doing it in our office would you Clark?”

Clark promised, “Scout’s honour.”

“Yeah right, you were never a scout.”

He grinned and she winked at him and then turned and left the office. 

Bruce smiled and crossed the office to stand in front of the window. He turned to Clark and smirked, “Come over here.”

 

The end


End file.
